FIRST MAGICAL WAR: La resistencia
by Evasis
Summary: "Tras recibir la noticia Lily estuvo varios minutos sin poder hablar. Incluso cuando lo hizo, sus palabras no fueron coherentes: Pero no... No puedo tener un hijo ahora. ¡Aún no he terminado de criar a James y a Sirius!". Historia sobre todos los personajes de la Orden del Fénix original. SECUELA DE CARTAS ENLAZADAS.
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST MAGICAL WAR: La resistencia**

**Capítulo 1: La Orden del Fénix**

_Londres. Marzo, 1978 _

Remus Lupin corría por las empapadas calles de Londres tratando de regular su respiración. Llegaba tarde. Tarde no, tardísimo. La reunión debía haber empezado hacía más de media hora, pero él se había entretenido buscando a Rachel, que, por cierto, no había dado señales de vida. No la había visto desde que habían discutido por última vez esa misma mañana y ella salió de su pequeño apartamento dando un sonoro portazo que le hizo temer que la pared se derrumbara.

No es que fuese imposible. Desde que se habían mudado el verano anterior, habían tenido que reparar tres veces las grietas de las paredes, y ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de hechizos que soportaban los cristales de las ventanas para que no se resquebrajaran. No era el lugar más habitable del mundo, pero sin duda era lo mejor que podían obtener con el sueldo que ambos ganaban en sus respectivos trabajos, cada uno más humillante y peor pagado.

Llevaba exactamente siete meses conviviendo con su novia en aquel destartalado lugar. Siete meses que habían sufrido verdaderas dificultades para encontrar un empleo decente y duradero. El mundo mágico ya estaba descartado para ambos. Dos licántropos fichados por el Ministerio gracias a las nuevas leyes restrictivas con los semi-humanos les habían cerrado todas las puertas laborales. Así que ambos sobrevivían con empleos muggles sin formación, ya que no podían acreditar estudios en ninguna escuela que pudiera darse a conocer.

Rachel Perkins había sido su novia desde que ambos cursaban quinto año en Hogwarts. Pese a un mal inicio en que la propia Rachel no había aceptado muy bien la naturaleza de Remus, habían tenido una buena relación dado el carácter tranquilo de ambos. Pero los últimos años no habían sido fáciles. A mediados de sexto año Richard, el primo de Rachel y compañero suyo en Gryffindor, había sido asesinado junto a toda su familia debido a que su padre era un juez importante en el Wizengamot y muy activo en la lucha contra los mortífagos. Su hermana, la madre de Rachel, había sido también amenazada y todos habían tenido que esconderse.

Eso hizo que Rachel no acudiera a clase su último año de colegio y que el contacto entre ambos se centrara en cartas muy esporádicas. Y, por si no fuera poco, todo se complicó cuando Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y comandante de la Orden del Fénix, se enteró de la habilidad de Rachel (ya inútil) de convertirse en una animaga con una transformación muy similar a la de los licántropos, y decidió usarlo como arma para espiar a las colonias de hombres lobo que lideraba Fenrir Greyback. Eso implicó a Rachel, disfrazada con otra apariencia, en mitad de la guerra mágica mientras su novio y sus amigos continuaban en el colegio aún rumiando el dolor de perderlos a Richard y a ella. Cuando la misión llegó a su fin Rachel pidió a Dumbledore permanecer oculta en Hogwarts en vez de con sus padres para poder seguir estudiando al ritmo de sus compañeros. Y fue una suerte, o si no habría estado en el ataque que acabó con la vida de su madre y había dejado a su padre en estado vegetativo.

Sin embargo, el peor palo para Rachel, que sería definitivo en su vida, llegó el mismo día que los mortífagos atacaron Hogsmeade, matando a varios estudiantes que se encontraban en el pueblo. Ella estaba en el castillo junto a un Remus transformado y manso gracias a una nueva poción experimental, y el propio Greyback había entrado con la promesa de varias víctimas entre los estudiantes más jóvenes. Siguió el rastro de otro lobo transformado, el propio Remus, y cuando llegó no solo encontró a este sino a la chica que había estado conviviendo en su guarida durante semanas. Al verla en su estado humano el licántropo supo que había sido engañado y procedió a vengarse. Rachel había estado a punto de morir por la mordedura en su cuello, muy cercana a la yugular, pero había conseguido sobrevivir cargando con la maldición que Remus llevaba acarreando toda su vida.

Cualquiera podría pensar que el sufrir ambos el mismo mal les habría acercado, pero solo sirvió para distanciarles. La transformación de Rachel durante su plena adolescencia le había conllevado varios cambios en su carácter, haciéndola más agresiva e irascible de lo que solía ser. Curiosamente, ahora tenía menos paciencia y atención con Remus pese a conocer mejor sus sufrimientos. Y pese a ser alguien paciente y tranquilo, Remus no podía evitar ponerse a su altura cuando las discusiones llegaban a un pico insoportable, lo que pasaba cada vez más a menudo.

Pensando en cómo conseguirían solucionar su última disputa, Remus cruzó corriendo la calle Blackstock y se internó por una de las transversales más estrechas, que llevaban a un supuesto callejón sin salida. El callejón era tan ancho como tres personas colocadas una junto a la otra, y tenía varios contenedores sucios y rotos en los que la basura se acumulaba. El hedor estaba impregnado de orina y basura, y los ladrillos de las paredes estaban desgastados y resquebrajados. Sin aliento por la carrera, Remus sacó su varita asegurándose de que nadie le veía y dibujó una especie de ave justo en el centro de un ladrillo amarillo de la pared del fondo. El ave brilló un segundo en el aire antes de posarse en la pared, ennegreciéndola y agrandándola hasta que abrió una abertura de una altura algo superior a la de Remus y una anchura suficiente para que pudiera pasar de perfil.

La pared se cerró tras él inmediatamente, pero no se quedó a comprobarlo. Siguió corriendo por el estrecho pasillo de aquel oscuro lugar hasta que al fondo, tras una puerta cerrada, pudo escuchar varias voces que indicaban que la reunión estaba bastante avanzada. Olvidando las buenas maneras, abrió de golpe sin llamar y se encontró justo frente a los hermanos Prewett que le apuntaban con una varita. Al reconocerle, ambos la bajaron y le sonrieron.

- ¿Dónde te metías, Remus? –le preguntó Fabian tan afablemente como siempre mientras le pasaba una mano por el hombro, en un abrazo amistoso-.

- ¿En otra clase de reunión más íntima? ¿Dónde has dejado a Rachel? –Gideon miraba hacia la puerta, como si esperara que en cualquier momento se abriera y diera paso a la chica de pelo castaño-.

Así que Rachel no había ido tampoco a la reunión. Esperaba haberla encontrado allí. Remus se encogió de hombros, tan discreto como siempre.

- No creo que pueda venir. Perdonad por el retraso. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

En vez de reunidos en sillas frente a Dumbledore y Moody, como era lo normal, los miembros de la Orden estaban de pie, colocados en tres filas, y preparados para hacerse un retrato con una gran cámara con trípode que estaba instalada frente a ellos.

- Dumbledore se ha puesto sentimental –le informó Fabian de modo confidencial.

- Sí, por lo visto quiere retratarnos antes de que nos maten a todos y se quede sin recuerdos.

Crecer con James y Sirius le había ayudado a acostumbrarse al humor negro de los gemelos, pero hasta sus amigos tenían un límite con respecto a los chistes sobre su propia muerte. No sabía cómo, pero Gideon y Fabian siempre conseguían restar importancia a la situación más insostenible, como lo era la caza que sufrían los miembros de la Orden constantemente.

Dado que ya estaban con asuntos más relajados dio por hecho que se había perdido la reunión entera, así que tendría que enterarse de las novedades por medio de sus amigos o por Fabian, quien era su padrino dentro de la Orden.

- ¡Vamos muchachos! –exclamó Dumbledore ya colocado junto a Moody-. Cualquiera diría que no queréis salir en la fotografía.

- No, por favor, eso no –bromeó Fabian en voz baja haciendo reír a su hermano-.

Remus se adelantó buscando a sus amigos, pero dada la urgencia que sentía el comandante de la Orden, decidió ponerse entre Benjy Fenwick y Emmeline Vance, que le hicieron un hueco en primera fila. La chica estaba algo tensa cuando se apartó para dejarle espacio y, a su lado, Alice Longbottom le sonrió como saludo.

- ¿Dónde está Rachel? –le preguntó Benjy cuando se puso a su lado.

Algo molesto por el interés de todo el mundo, Remus volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- No ha podido venir. Trabajo.

Por la mirada que le dirigió el otro supo que no se había creído esa pobre excusa. No podía culparle. De todos los presentes, seguramente Benjy sería, junto a él, el que mejor conocía a la Rachel actual. Era su padrino dentro de la Orden, y había estado a su lado durante todo el proceso de su transformación. Pero precisamente por la confianza que tenía con ella, Remus se negó a contarle la verdad de su discusión.

A diferencia de las fotos muggles, en las mágicas no es necesario posar sin moverse ni hablar, por lo que pudieron sacarla enseguida y sin problemas. Enseguida comenzaron a dispersarse, y él echó un vistazo a la gran sala subterránea hasta encontrar la melena pelirroja de Lily. Le hizo un gesto de disculpa a su compañero y fue a reunirse con su grupo de amigos. James, Sirius y Peter estaban con ella, obviamente, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar entre ellos a Gisele Bones, antigua compañera de Hogwarts, amiga personal y también miembro de la Orden.

- ¡Gis! –exclamó contento-. No sabía que habías salido ya de San Mungo.

- Esta misma mañana –le explicó ella radiante mientras se inclinaba para mirar al bebé que tenía en brazos-.

Remus también bajó la mirada y se encontró con un recién nacido con unos inmensos ojos azules, la piel de un color intermedio entre la oscuridad de su madre y la palidez de su padre, y completamente pelón. El bebé bostezaba exageradamente sin quitar los ojos de su madre.

- Gis nos estaba contando que ya han elegido el nombre –le informó Lily con un brillo en los ojos, apartando lo justo la mirada del bebé-.

Él miró a su amiga interrogante y ella sonrió ampliamente.

- David. Así se llamará. Tony me dijo que podíamos ponerle como mi padre, pero yo no quiero que tenga el nombre de ningún muerto. Es un niño, y debe tener su propio nombre.

- Bien pensado –aprobó James-. Un nuevo nombre para una nueva vida. Fuera las tristezas.

- Y lo dice el que está metido hasta el cuello en una organización destinada a tratar de frenar a un asesino sádico que amenaza el mundo –comentó Sirius con humor negro-.

James se volvió insolente hacia su mejor amigo.

- Una cosa no quita la otra, Canuto. Puedo luchar contra el mal y continuar de buen humor, no sería la primera vez.

- Ni tampoco sería la primera vez que tus chistes en plena batalla nos meten en problemas –apuntilló Peter que había estado callado hasta el momento-.

- En las batallas tenemos una proporción de tres mortífagos por cabeza, Colagusano. Los problemas ya están ahí sin necesidad de que Cornamenta los llame.

- Cosa que se le da de maravilla –añadió Remus, ganándose una risa cómplice de sus amigos-.

Sin embargo, ni la presencia del bebé de Gisele ni las bromas de sus amigos distrajeron a Lily del hecho de que había llegado tarde. Se volvió hacia él arrugando el ceño y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo es que te has retrasado, Remus? Tú siempre eres puntual.

- Es verdad –dijo Gisele, dándose cuenta de repente-. ¿Y Rachel? Todavía no conoce a su ahijado.

Gisele y Rachel habían sido íntimas amigas desde que ambas habían puesto un pie en el colegio. La alegría y extroversión de la primera contrastaba con la timidez e inseguridad de la segunda, pero ambas se habían acoplado siempre como partes distintas de un mismo puzzle. No había sido fácil para Gisele bregar con la transformación de su mejor amiga solo unas semanas después de haber perdido a sus padres, que habían sido asesinados mientras colaboraban con Dumbledore; pero había tratado de ser paciente y comprensiva con la nueva situación que afrontaba Rachel, sin duda mucho peor que la suya.

Remus no quiso decirle a Gisele que Rachel se había negado en rotundo a visitarle después del parto y que no había mostrado el más mínimo interés por el que sería su ahijado, así que volvió a encogerse de hombros escuetamente.

- Está trabajando. Últimamente no tiene nada de tiempo libre. Os manda saludos.

- ¿Y entonces por qué llegas tarde tú? –preguntó Lily, a la que nunca conseguía engañar del todo-.

Afortunadamente, de nuevo se libró de contestar pues James cortó la conversación de golpe saludando efusivamente a Anthony, el marido de Gisele.

- ¡Aquí está el padre orgulloso! ¿Qué tal van los primeros días con un bulto lloriqueante en casa?

Tony le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de sonreír.

- No te pases, Potter. El niño llora menos que tú cada vez que te gano a un duelo.

- ¿Tú, ganarme? Saca esa varita y vamos a comprobarlo.

- James, no te piques –le advirtió Lily rodando los ojos-.

- Hazle caso a tu novia. A fin de cuentas yo soy un auror con experiencia y tú un simple aprendiz.

James frunció el ceño claramente molesto.

- Me estás tocando las narices, Bones.

El hijo mayor de Edgar Bones se echó a reír y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa, que seguía haciéndole carantoñas a su hijo, ajena a la conversación.

- ¡Sirius! –exclamó Alice Longbottom apareciendo de repente-. Ya has oído a Dumbledore. Tenemos trabajo.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó Remus, sabiendo que Dumbledore no los movilizaría un fin de semana a no ser que hubiera sucedido algo urgente-.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

- Aquí mi madrina cree que ha localizado otro laboratorio, así que vamos a tratar de investigar un poco más.

- Y nosotros vamos con ellos –informó Gideon uniéndose a la conversación mientras se colocaba la bufanda por encima del abrigo-. Vamos Lily.

Los padrinos en la Orden eran una costumbre desde el inicio de la misma, hacía unos cuatro años. Los nuevos integrantes eran emparejados con otros miembros más antiguos o mayores en edad para compensar la poca experiencia y tratar de equilibrar fuerzas. Gisele, por ejemplo, tenía a su propio marido de padrino, pese a que él solo llevaba un año más en la Orden. Y anteriormente él tuvo a su padre. Lo que significaba que ambos habían vivido la sobreprotección de su padrino correspondiente y habían acabado hartos. Y así como Fabian era el de Remus y Benjy el de Rachel, Alice era la de Sirius y Gideon el de Lily.

Este último se acercó a la pelirroja para ofrecerle su abrigo, y ella aceptó su ayuda cuando se lo extendió para que metiera los brazos por las mangas. Gideon le sonrió arrogantemente a James y comentó como que no quiere la cosa:

- De verdad, pelirroja, te pongas lo que te pongas siempre estás increíble. Nunca me cansaré de agradecer a Dumbledore por haberme emparejado contigo.

Ella le miró con censura y se adelantó para seguir a Alice. James había puesto cara de póquer y Gideon siguió a las chicas mientras se reía alegremente.

- No sé con qué disfruta más, si enfadando a Lily o poniéndote celoso –le dijo Remus a James dándole un codazo para que quitara esa cara-.

Su amigo forzó una sonrisa, dispuesto a dejar de tomarse las pullas de Gideon como algo personal. Sobretodo sabiendo que el tío era todo un casanova con cada chica que veía. Además, Fabian le miraba mortalmente divertido, y si se enfurruñaba seguro que acabaría contándoselo a su hermano para reírse de él. Así que decidió dejar de pensar en los coqueteos constantes que Lily tenía que esquivar y se centró en Sirius, que estaba terminando de abrigarse.

- Vendrás mañana a comer a casa, ¿no, hermano? Mi madre va a hacer pastel de melaza.

- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada –le respondió él con una sonrisa bastante falsa-.

Con un gesto se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a Gideon por el pasadizo que Remus había cruzado hacía unos minutos.

- No irá –adivinó este-.

- Claro que no –repuso James cruzando los brazos frustrado-. Hará lo que todos los sábados: Emborracharse y destrozar su piso.

- Eso ya se ha vuelto costumbre desde que Grace se marchó –dijo Peter sin necesidad, pues todos lo sabían-. No volváis a pedirme que pase por allí para tratar de ayudarle. Sirius no tiene un buen beber.

Los tres compartieron una mirada frustrada, y después se volvieron hacia Gisele y Anthony, que les miraron igual pero no añadieron nada. Fue Fabian quien lo hizo, aunque no fue precisamente alentador.

- Es lo que pasa con las rubias, son temperamentales. Y encima se tiene que marchar del país para ponerlo peor.

- Eso no fue culpa de ella –intervino Gisele, sintiendo la necesidad de defender a su amiga-. Dumbledore le pidió que hiciera aquel encargo en París.

- En realidad no se lo pidió. Dijo que necesitaba un voluntario y ella lo vio como una oportunidad para salir corriendo –le corrigió su marido-.

- Y después de lo ocurrido, lo normal sería que se quedara para hablar las cosas, no que saliera huyendo.

James trataba de no guardarle rencor a la ex novia de Sirius. Sobre todo porque era la mejor amiga de Lily, y ella no aceptaba ninguna palabra en su contra. Pero, al igual que Lily, él tenía el bando elegido de antemano y estaba seguro de que en ese caso era ella la cegada por la amistad. Ver a Sirius destrozado por un malentendido y por una chica orgullosa le dolía muchísimo, pero ya se le habían acabado los planes para recuperar al Canuto despreocupado de siempre. Solo conseguía tener en su lugar su máscara de sarcástico chulito que tan bien le había funcionado en Hogwarts. Pero a él, que le conocía de verdad, eso no le bastaba.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo consigues averiguar siempre sobre estos laboratorios, Alice? –preguntó Gideon con sincera curiosidad.<p>

Los cuatro estaban agachados detrás de una tapia inmensa que rodeaba un cementerio. Al lado de este, en una casita aparentemente idílica al lado de un río, Voldemort tenía instalado uno de los mayores laboratorios de pociones de toda su organización. El poder del mago oscuro había ido creciendo durante siete años, pero desde los últimos doce meses había organizado una ofensiva mayor y más agresiva. Sus planes por controlar algunos de los elementos más importantes de la naturaleza habían sido frustrados, entre otros por los propios James y Lily, por lo que había dejado atrás los pequeños atentados y se estaba preparando para su toma definitiva del poder. Y algunas de las pociones que sus hombres preparaban eran claves para sus propósitos.

- Porque soy la mejor –respondió Alice como quien habla del tiempo que está haciendo.

Sirius se rio quedamente, y Lily rodó los ojos casi a la vez que Gideon.

- Por descontado. Y aun así siento curiosidad sobre de dónde sacas tus chivatazos.

- Gideon, si te dijera mis fuentes correría el peligro de que las revelaras si te secuestran para sacarte información.

- Ni hablar, soy muy resistente. Además, siempre pueden secuestrarte a ti y que lo cuentes todo.

- Eso es imposible –negó Alice convencida, sin levantar la voz de un susurro-. Tengo a Sirius cubriéndome las espaldas, aunque no lo necesite. El día que a mí me atrape un mortífago será porque no estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

- Bueno, si queréis entrar este es el momento. No hay nadie –declaró Lily poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la tierra de la túnica-.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió su padrino extrañado-.

- Mientras perdíais el tiempo hablando he hecho el hechizo de detección de personas y ha resultado negativo –dijo sencillamente la pelirroja, echando a andar con Sirius siguiéndole los talones-.

Gideon miró a Alice, quien sonreía orgullosa. Él fingió que se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria.

- Y así la alumna aventaja al profesor.

El laboratorio era muchísimo más grande que el que Alice encontró junto a Dorcas hacía varios meses, el que había dado pie a la investigación del área científica del clan oscuro. No se equivocaban cuando pensaron que era uno de los más grandes con los que contaba Voldemort. El lugar estaba dividido por secciones, y Lily fue la primera en darse cuenta. Pese a no haber ningún cartel o etiqueta, las pociones (las que podía reconocer) estaban ordenadas de un modo muy concreto. Defensivas, preventivas, potencialmente dañinas, alucinógenas, mortales…

La mayoría escapaban del conocimiento de Lily, que tampoco era ninguna experta en pociones pese a lo que los demás pudieran creer. Pero las que reconocía eran suficientemente serias como para ponerle la piel de gallina.

- Aquí hay pociones peligrosísimas –declaró mientras tocaba con la punta de la varita un frasco que comenzó a burbujear y a escupir burbujas moradas.

Sirius dio un respingo y se apartó, llevándose con él a Lily sujetándola por la cintura para que no les salpicara.

- Eso no es nuevo –dijo Gideon-. Después de lo que encontró Alice el año pasado yo ya no me asusto de nada. ¿Qué puede haber peor?

- ¿Peor que hallar pociones para la creación de un ejército de inferis? –cuestionó la auror-. Pocas cosas, aunque seguro que Voldemort nos sorprende.

- Sí, él sí que sabe dejar a la gente sin palabras…

- Alice, ¿qué crees que es esto? –preguntó Lily deteniéndose en un caldero especialmente grande que burbujeaba lentamente.

Según la división que había hecho mentalmente formaba parte de las pociones alucinógenas, pero era incapaz de discernir qué brebaje era. Estaba claro que no era ninguno que ella conociera. El olor fétido le recordaba a la poción para espantar trolls, pero el color no congeniaba con la que le había enseñado a hacer el profesor Slughorn. Era espesa y de un color azul ennegrecido. Alice se acercó a ella y arrugó la nariz por el olor. Aguantó la respiración y trató de tomar un poco del contenido en un frasco, pero fue demasiado para ella y comenzó a tener arcadas. Entonces le pasó el frasco a Lily, que puso cara de asco, pero consiguió controlar su estómago mientras tomaba una muestra.

- Huele peor que los trolls –dijo Alice cuando pudo recomponer su respiración. Sirius le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- Me recuerda a la poción que los espantaba, así que hazte una idea. De todas formas, la poción en sí no se parece nada. Esto parece ser otra cosa.

- ¿Quizá para los gigantes?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Alice? –preguntó Gideon mirando por encima del hombro de Lily.

- Algún ingrediente que reconozco, la espesura, el tamaño del caldero… Pero son solo conjeturas.

- Bien, pues agarremos unas cuantas pruebas y salgamos de aquí –dijo Sirius poniéndose manos a la obra para recoger muestras de todas las pociones que no conocían.

- ¡Cuánto prisa, Black! ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de que te ocurra como la última vez? –se burló Gideon en voz baja colocándose a su lado para ayudarle con los frascos-. No temas, no eres mi tipo.

Le guiñó un ojo y Sirius estuvo a punto de tirar un frasco al apartar el brazo que había puesto en su hombro. No estaba de humor para bromas. Antes de que Gideon pudiera añadir nada más, en la calle se escuchó un sonido agudo, como de un chasquido, y los cuatro se pusieron alerta.

- ¡Viene alguien! –susurró Alice apremiada-.

Lily redujo los frascos y los guardó en su bolso en menos de cinco segundos, y cuando levantó la vista Sirius ya estaba a su lado con la varita en alto. Gideon y Alice se pusieron delante de ellos, las risas y las bromas olvidadas. Sabían que no les daría tiempo a huir. Entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió y dos figuras entraron por ella. Un hombre y una mujer. No les dieron tiempo a reaccionar, sino que entre los cuatro les noquearon y les hicieron perder el conocimiento.

- ¿Los dejamos aquí o les detenemos? –preguntó Sirius cuando ayudó a Gideon a arrastrar el cuerpo del hombre, de edad avanzada y que no conocían.

- Imposible. No hemos estado teniendo tanto cuidado estos meses en investigar laboratorios sin dejar rastro como para ahora dejar una evidencia tan grande –le respondió este-. Para eso, más nos habría valido destruir todo lo que encontrábamos. Pero la idea es adelantarnos a sus planes, no que sepan lo que conocemos y que empiecen otros nuevos.

- Dejadme a mí, les modificaré la memoria –dijo Alice mientras sentaba a la chica contra la puerta y la apuntaba con la varita a la cara.

Lily se quedó a su lado de pie, mirando a la joven muchacha con aprensión.

- La conozco –declaró observando su melena oscura y sus finos rasgos-. Es Amanda Tyler. Iba a nuestro curso en Slytherin. La expulsaron después del ataque de Hogsmeade.

Sirius se acercó para observarla al escuchar eso, y pudo ratificar lo que había dicho su amiga. Alice suspiró, mirando su rostro.

- Sí, la recuerdo. Se supone que irían a Azkaban por colaboración, pero el juicio quedó en nada por supuesta falta de pruebas. Su familia es muy influyente. En fin, borrémosles la memoria y vayámonos de aquí antes de que vengan más. Ya les atraparé en otra ocasión, cuando oficialmente esté de servicio.

* * *

><p>La casa estaba abandonada desde hacía sólo un año, pero por su aspecto parecía que hacía décadas que nadie la habitaba. La maleza había ganado terreno al jardín, cuya hierba estaba alta y descuidada. El columpio en el que tanto había jugado de niña estaba corroído y descolgado, manteniéndose en pie por arte de magia. Literalmente.<p>

Rachel estaba sentada en él, meciéndose levemente de espaldas a la casa. No quería verla. Eran demasiados recuerdos los que le traía. Toda su infancia con su familia, de la que sólo le quedaba un padre en estado vegetativo. Tantos juegos con sus primos, con su mejor amiga. Todos ellos perdidos en el tiempo. Sus primos un día dejaron de respirar por decisión de un maníaco asesino y la conexión que tenía con Gisele se fue diluyendo a medida que sus destinos se separaban. Su amiga estaba casada desde muy joven, ahora con un hijo, con un trabajo que adoraba y una vida acomodada. No todo era maravilloso en la vida de Gisele, sus padres habían sido asesinados casi al tiempo que su madre, pero sin duda tenía una perspectiva mucho mejor que la suya para el futuro.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella. Escondida en su antigua casa, rezando para que su novio no la encontrase tras la enésima discusión. Huérfana de madre y con un padre que no era más que un vegetal. Habiendo sido mordida por un hombre lobo... Había pasado un año desde aquello y aún no se acostumbraba a esa nueva vida, a ser esclava de la luna, a temer la llegada de un nuevo mes. No se acostumbraba a ese nuevo aspecto, con las cicatrices cubriendo su cara, esa horrible marca en la garganta donde había penetrado el veneno, el pelo más rizado e ingobernable que nunca. No se acostumbraba a su nuevo carácter. Lejos quedó la tímida y dulce niña que subió el Expreso de Hogwarts junto a su primo con miedo y vergüenza, o la chica que no sabía si tendría una oportunidad con el chico que le gustaba y que era tan hermético como ella. Ahora estaba constantemente irritada, respondona, agresiva... Todo le molestaba y todo era motivo de discusión. Debía reconocer que la mayor parte del tiempo no era culpa de Remus, pero aun así se sentía en la necesidad de enfadarse con él, de enfrentarlo. Siempre tan pulcro, tan contenido con sus instintos, tan paciente... Era como un recuerdo de lo que ella debería ser y no podía... No era capaz de controlarse. Y le odiaba a él por eso.

Un chasquido a su espalda le puso alerta y se levantó de golpe, varita en mano. Sin embargo, se relajó cuando vio al hombre que se había aparecido tras ella. Le dedicó una especie de sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca, y se sentó de nuevo en el columpio dándole la espalda.

- Sabía que estarías aquí -dijo Benjy sentándose en el contiguo con cuidado.

- ¿Tan predecible soy? -preguntó con tono aburrido sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

Observó sus pies, que se perdían en la maleza debido a que la hierba ya había crecido por encima de sus rodillas.

- No. De hecho Remus no ha podido encontrarte. Ha llegado tarde a la reunión con una excusa muy pobre, es evidente que te ha estado buscando después de discutir.

Rachel bufó mientras rodaba los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? -preguntó Benjy al ver que no se lo iba a contar sin más.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que hemos discutido?

Entonces le tocó el turno de Benjy de rodar los ojos. Rachel se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al verle de reojo. Probablemente era él quien mejor la conocía. Muchos de sus amigos y su propio novio la conocían desde que tenían 11 años y a él solo lo había conocido durante el último año. Pero Remus, Gisele, Lily... Todos los demás se empeñaban en recordar a la antigua Rachel y en tratar de encajarle en ese prototipo que se le quedó pequeño. Solo Benjy dejó ir fácilmente a la antigua (quizás porque no la conocía) y aceptó y aprobó a la nueva, con todos sus defectos. Había sido su padrino en la Orden desde el momento en que había ingresado en ella, y habían pasado muchas horas hablando, conociéndose. Era con la única persona con la que no se sentía culpable de dejar rienda suelta a sus instintos.

- Seguro que si te dejo pensarlo lo averiguas tú solito.

Benjy se quedó callado un par de minutos, pensando seriamente en ello. Pero la conocía demasiado como para no llegar a la conclusión fácilmente.

- ¿Por Gisele? ¿Ha sido por eso? Ya me dijiste el otro día que no paraba de insistir en que la visitaras en San Mungo.

- Y tú me apoyaste en que no tenía que hacer nada obligada y que había tiempo de sobra para conocer a su hijo.

- Sí, pero recuerda que es tu mejor amiga. Y es tu ahijado. No puedes ignorarlos indefinidamente.

- Yo no... -suspiró.

Lo cierto era que lo estaba retrasando demasiado y ya no podía hacerlo más. Incluso ella misma lo sabía. Pero de solo pensar en conocer a ese niño se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

- Es simplemente... Gisele ahora mismo representa todo lo que no podré conseguir jamás.

- ¿Ser madre? Pensé que no querías...

- Y no quiero. Es decir, nunca me lo había planteado. Empecé a salir con Remus con quince años, a esa edad no te planteas muchas cosas. Sabía que jamás podría tener un hijo estando con él pero tampoco era algo que me importara realmente. No entonces. Pero después me mordieron a mí, y lo que parecía improbable se convirtió en imposible. Hasta Remus podría intentar ser padre con otra chica siempre que quiera correr el riesgo de crear otro monstruo. No es como si fuera biológicamente incapaz. Pero yo sí lo soy. Como licántropa esa opción se ha eliminado por completo. Mis amigas empezarán a tener hijos y yo me quedaré tal cual, siendo un reflejo de lo que fui, incapaz de avanzar. Sola, unida sólo a Remus si es que conseguimos sobrellevar esta tensión durante toda la vida. Sin nadie más que actúe como un escudo entre nosotros.

Benjy la escuchaba atentamente, dejándola explayarse como siempre que acababan hablando tras uno de sus arranques. Cuando fue evidente que ya no iba a añadir más, soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

- ¿Le has contado a Remus todo esto?

Las mejillas de Rachel se sonrojaron.

- Siempre que trato de hablar con él con calma acabo explotando. Le veo ahí, tan impasible con todo pese a saber que mis propios instintos hierven dentro de él, y me enfado. No sé por qué él puede controlarse y yo no. No sé por qué puede saber que somos incapaces de ser humanos del todo y aun así no odiar al resto del mundo que sí puede. Es un maldito santo y yo soy una egoísta, y le odio por eso. Sé que es absurdo, pero es así.

- Todo el mundo tiene defectos, incluso Remus. Pero no es justo que le culpes por no tener los tuyos.

- Y no quiero hacerlo. Pero se me olvida en cuanto lo tengo delante. Y no puedo hablarlo con mis amigas porque se ponen de su parte. A veces siento que solo puedo hablar contigo.

- Somos dos bichos raros que se entienden. Hasta Remus es demasiado normal para nosotros.

Rachel se echó a reír y Benjy sonrió al haber logrado su objetivo. De reojo vio que se secaba un par de lágrimas rebeldes pero él siguió mirando al frente fingiendo que no lo había visto. Cuando Rachel pareció recompuesta se giró hacia ella más seriamente.

- Espero que estés más tranquila porque hay trabajo que hacer.

Eso reactivó a Rachel, que siempre conseguía centrarse cuando se sentía hacer algo útil para la Orden.

- Pues, ¿a qué esperamos?

* * *

><p>Los campos Elíseos estaban desiertos a esa hora de la madrugada. El sonido de los tacones golpeando el asfalto y el motor de los escasos coches que recorrían la zona eran lo único que rompía el silencio que se extendía por las calles parisinas. Al fondo, la torre Eiffel brillaba intensamente coronando el final de la avenida más importante de la ciudad francesa. Su gobierno sobre el Sena era tan mágico como legendario, y ni siquiera los nativos de la zona podían llegar a acostumbrarse a la magia que emanaba de su belleza. Una magia muy distinta a la que poseían las dos personas que paseaban por las aceras, junto a los comercios cerrados.<p>

Ella era una joven atractiva de pelo rubio cobrizo, alta y de postura elegante. Su cabello cortado por encima de los hombros estaba correctamente peinado en un corte clásico, enmarcando una cara alargada de altos pómulos, labios finos y nariz ancha. Iba vestida con una elegante túnica oscura tapada con una gabardina beige y una bufanda burdeos que resaltaban sus grandes ojos color miel. El hombre que la acompañaba podría ser su padre dada la diferencia de edad. Era canoso y medio calvo, más alto que la media y pesaba más kilos de los recomendados. Su prominente cuerpo estaba enfundado en una túnica a rallas blancas y negras, que iba a juego con su abrigo. Su incipiente calva estaba cubierta por un bombín redondo que se calaba hasta los ojos.

- Gracias por acompañarme a esa cena, Grace –dijo el hombre con voz rasposa, producto de tantos años fumando en pipa-. Desde que mi esposa falleció siempre me he sentido como un pez fuera del agua en estos eventos.

Ella le sonrió afablemente.

- No se preocupe, señor Pryce. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que me ha ayudado estos meses.

- De eso nada. Tu padre siempre ha sido un gran amigo y para mí ha sido un placer mover unos pocos hilos por ti. Además, por lo que me han dicho en el buffete están encantados contigo. Les he recomendado una fantástica futura abogada. Dubois habla maravillas de ti.

- Bueno, estoy disfrutando muchísimo colaborando con ellos. He aprendido más en dos meses que en todo el curso en la Escuela de Derecho Mágico. Bastante lo sentiré cuando tenga que marcharme.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto. El deber te llamará tarde o temprano. Bastante triste debes sentirte por la idea de volver al oscuro Londres habiendo conocido nuestra maravillosa ciudad.

Grace contuvo una sonrisa que pugnaba por salir. El señor Pryce era inglés de nacimiento, pero llevaba más de media vida viviendo en París y sin duda se le había pegado el chovinismo francés. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había tratado de hacerle reconocer lo superior que era París a cualquier parte de Inglaterra. En vez de darle el gusto, como se había permitido otras veces, recondujo la conversación hacia el tema que le interesaba:

- De todas formas ha sido una cena entretenida. El señor Le Brun parece muy entusiasmado por la subida de popularidad de Saloth ¿no cree?

- ¡Cómo para no estarlo! Se ha gastado una fortuna en su publicidad. Pretende que se presente a Ministro de Magia en los comicios del próximo año. Y si toda su inversión ha valido para algo parece que lo conseguirá…

- Es un personaje bastante radical, ¿no cree? –preguntó cuidadosamente, tanteándolo.

En los meses que llevaba en París no había conseguido calar del todo al señor Pryce. Era un hombre tranquilo y alejado de la política. Jamás daba muestras de inclinarse por una ideología o a favor de un bando, ni siquiera en momentos tan delicados como por los que pasaba Inglaterra y de los cuales el país vecino se estaba contagiando. Había sido un buen amigo de su padre durante su juventud, tiempo en el cual Cristopher Sandler había apoyado las políticas discriminativas contra los muggles sin plantearse otra opción. Pero su padre había cambiado radicalmente su postura cuando ella cayó sorteada en Gryffindor y convirtió a una hija de muggles en su mejor amiga. En esos momentos había perdido a la mayoría de sus viejas amistades, aunque le habían quedado algunos fieles. Pryce estaba entre ellos, pero eso tampoco le aclaraba todas sus dudas.

- Juzga tú, querida –respondió él con tranquilidad-. No es un secreto que es muy cercano a Quien-Tú-Sabes. Ha apoyado públicamente su causa y le considera un revolucionario necesario para la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Es todo un político, sabe utilizar las palabras adecuadas y ha conseguido que un alto porcentaje de magos y brujas franceses consideren a Quien-Tú-Sabes un héroe a imitar. Les ha convencido de que la culpa de todos nuestros problemas es de los muggles, y que si nos erigimos sobre ellos todo se solucionará.

- ¿Y qué cree usted?

- Creo que hay demasiada corrupción en nuestro sistema como para querer culpar de nuestros males a personajes que llevan siglos sin sospechar de nuestra existencia. Pero no es una opinión muy popular hoy en día, así que trato de guardármela.

- ¿Quiere decir que hay más gente, como el señor Le Brun, que financie campañas políticas contra los muggles?

- Por supuesto. Muchos magos de clase alta están tras estas campañas. Y no solo aquí. En Inglaterra también hay muchos activistas poderosos. Solo que ellos lo tendrán más difícil porque Quien-Tú-Sabes ha optado por comenzar por la vía bélica, y eso suele asustar a la gente. Si hubiera optado por la vía política, seguro que ya estaría a un paso de ser Ministro.

- Quizá le interese la vía bélica porque con ella puede demostrar sus poderes. Da la sensación de que prefiere ser temido que respetado.

- Por supuesto, y no tengo dudas del por qué. El respeto se pierde fácilmente ante cualquier error, el temor se mantiene cuanto más cruel se es. Además, tengo la sensación de que no le interesa la política. Si en algún momento llega al poder, Merlín no lo quiera, seguro que para el Ministerio contará con otras caras.

- Pero usted sí ha oído hablar de algunas campañas financiadas por magos ingleses, ¿no?

El señor Pryce redujo el paso mientras la observaba con severidad.

- Querida, este es un tema espinoso para ti. Cuanto menos te involucres en la guerra mejor te irá. Eres demasiado joven y tienes un brillante futuro por delante. No preguntes, y no te harás enemigos.

Al darse cuenta de que se había retraído, Grace se quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando en otro modo de sacarle los nombres que necesitaba. Cuando lo encontró, comenzó a hablar lentamente, cuidando cada palabra.

- Pero eso me sería más sencillo si supiera qué esperar de cada persona, señor Pryce. Usted me entiende, son magos y brujas de mi clase social, me codeo con ellos constantemente y lo haré más a menudo en cuanto me licencie. Tengo que saber quiénes son para no meter la pata. Lo digo por mi propia seguridad.

El hombre esta vez se detuvo mirándola más seriamente que en ningún momento desde que le había conocido. La miró y analizó su expresión con cuidado, y ella, consciente de estar sufriendo un gran examen de su persona, le mantuvo la mirada con serenidad, tratando de demostrar total sinceridad e inocencia.

- Visto así, tienes razón. Debes estar prevenida. Te diré algunos nombres pero sé muy cauta y asegúrate de que no se enteren de que lo sabes. Puede que hagan la guerra con el dinero en vez de con las varitas, pero no dejan de ser peligrosos. A algunos de ellos los conocí cuando era joven y no creo que hayan cambiado mucho. Son capaces de cualquier cosa y no se molestan en ensuciarse las manos.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Grace entró por las puertas de su pequeño apartamento. Este solo estaba iluminado por la luz proyectada por la torre Eiffel, hacia cuya ventana tenía una fantástica vista. Era una noche sin luna, de esas frías, impredecibles y oscuras que daban pie a ataques por las esquinas y malos augurios. Y sin duda las noticias que mandaría a Londres no eran muy esperanzadoras.<p>

Una vez hechizados los cierres y asegurada la seguridad se quitó el abrigo, las botas y recogió su melena en un cómodo moño por encima de su cabeza. Los mechones de color cenizo que escapaban se los colocó por detrás de la oreja mientras avanzaba hacia la pequeña chimenea que había colocado por arte de magia. Recogió la tacita que colgaba en un costado y tomo un puñado de polvos flu, tirándolos a las brasas y pronunciando claramente la dirección de un barrio residencial a las afueras de Londres, justo antes de arrodillarse y meter la cabeza entre la leña.

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos tras despejarse las cenizas fue un salón de estilo antiguo y pulcramente limpio. Y vacío. Qué raro, Marlene debía estar de vuelta a esa hora. Desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de cucu al que ya se había acostumbrado a mirar en sus conversaciones con su 'madrina', y vio que ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche. Estaba a punto de levantarse y postergar su conversación para más tarde cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, y unas risas que provenían de la entrada.

- No hagas ruido, mis padres y mis abuelos ya deben estar acostados –decía la voz de Marlene algo alejada-.

- ¡A las nueve y cuarto de un sábado! Habría que matarles. A tus padres, digo. Tus abuelos ya tienen edad para irse prontito a la cama. No me extraña que tú hayas salido tan aburrida con esos ejemplos –decía una voz de hombre que Grace no dudó que pertenecía a Fabian-.

Se escuchó un golpe, como si Marlene le hubiera dado una colleja. La carcajada de Fabian vino justo después.

- Bueno, ya me has acompañado. He llegado sana y salva. Ahora largo, que estoy esperando a que Grace contacte conmigo.

- ¿Y lo que habléis es secreto de Estado? Venga, espero a que termines y vamos a tomar algo por Candem. La noche es joven.

En ese momento los dos aparecieron en el campo de visión de Grace, aunque ella siguió en silencio realmente divertida por su interacción. Puede que llevara meses fuera, pero esos dos no cambiaban. Marlene seguía como siempre, con su melena castaña tan ondulada que la exasperaba al no poder alisarla ni rizarla como es debido. Y abrigada como si estuvieran pasando lo más crudo del invierno en vez de acercándose a la primavera. Ella siempre, siempre tenía frío. Y detrás de ella entró Fabian, con su coleta castaña tan igual a su hermano en cada aspecto, y su habitual chaqueta de cuero. Él era lo contrario a Marlene, nunca las temperaturas estaban suficientemente bajas para cambiar su cazadora por un abrigo más grueso.

- ¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –preguntó Marlene mientras desenroscaba la bufanda de su cuerpo-.

- Lo cierto es que no –contestó él con su sonrisa inamovible-. Mi hermano tiene una misión, y Remus no es un problema para mi hoy. Superará su depresión de la manera habitual, tragándosela en silencio.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Remus? –preguntó de golpe Grace, sin poder evitarlo-.

Marlene y Fabian se sobresaltaron tanto por la repentina interrupción que ambos sacaron sus varitas apuntando a la espalda del otro hasta que descubrieron que la voz procedía de la chimenea.

- ¡Grace! –exclamó Marlene con alivio cuando vio que era ella-. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

- Desde el principio. Estaba esperando impaciente para ver si esta vez acababáis la discusión con un morreo, como debe ser.

Como era lo habitual, Fabian se echó a reír divertido mientras que Marlene se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño y arrodillándose frente a la chimenea, de espaldas a él.

- ¿Has vuelto ya de la cena? –preguntó, cambiando de tema como hacía siempre-.

- Obviamente. He conseguido la información que Dumbledore quería sobre las conexiones entre Le Brun y Saloth. Y sobre Saloth y Voldemort respectivamente. Puedes decirle que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- Puedes decírselo tú.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó repentinamente sorprendida-.

- Lo que has oído –le dijo su madrina mientras Fabian se sentaba en el sofá a disfrutar del espectáculo-. Dumbledore me ha pedido esta tarde que te diga que si has conseguido la información, tienes que volverte ya. Y acabas de decirme que la tienes.

- Pe-pero aún tengo mucho por averiguar. Apenas estoy rascando la superficie, queda mucho más por saber –tartamudeo, sintiendo que perdía fuerza en sus rodillas-.

- Con lo que le has proporcionado estos meses y lo que hayas averiguado esta noche es más que suficiente. El general dice que necesita aquí al máximo número de personas posible. Y, además, no quiere que pierdas el curso. Ya toca volver, Grace.

- No sé si…

- Si es por Black yo no me preocuparía. Seguro que él es el primero en evitarte –intervino Fabian con tranquilidad-.

Marlene se incorporó, mirándole con censura.

- ¿Puedes marcharte a la cocina? Me parece que nadie te ha pedido que opines sobre el tema.

- ¿Puedo pillar algo de tu cena? –preguntó él con aparente inocencia-.

- Lárgate, Fabian…

En cuanto él abandonó la habitación, Marlene se volvió a arrodillar frente al rostro de Grace y se echó los mechones detrás de la oreja. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la rubia se adelantó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Remus? –volvió a preguntar-.

- En realidad no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta –respondió Marlene-. Pero ya sabes cómo es de hermético. Ha llegado tarde a la reunión, y Rachel ni siquiera ha venido.

Grace suspiró con cansancio. Todo el año que había transcurrido desde que Rachel había sido mordida había sido una constante lucha por parte de Remus. Él no solo se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido sino que trataba de sobrellevar la situación él solo, lo que era imposible con la nueva actitud de Rachel. Lo que habría sucedido ese día seguro que no era más que otra muestra de rebeldía de esa nueva persona que antaño fue su amiga.

- … Casi se pierde la fotografía. Es una lástima que tú no hayas estado.

- ¿Qué fotografía? –preguntó recuperando el ritmo de la conversación-.

- Una que Dumbledore nos ha hecho como recuerdo. Por lo visto hizo otra igual cuando fundó la Orden, pero ha habido demasiadas bajas desde entonces y ahora hay muchos nuevos miembros. Creo que con este retrato pretende abrir otra nueva etapa, a ver si nos da más suerte.

- Que consiguiera más apoyo es lo que nos daría suerte… -dijo Grace algo negativa-.

- Es lo que ha dicho Aberforth –comentó Marlene divertida-.

- ¿Quién?

- El hermano de Dumbledore. Ya sabes, el dueño del Cabeza de Puerco. Ha venido a la reunión, por lo visto se ha hecho miembro de la Orden. Aunque no parecía muy seguro, la verdad…

Grace estaba estupefacta.

- Vaya. Jamás habría imaginado que era hermano de Dumbledore. ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Fabian me lo contó hace tiempo. Es raro que Sirius no te lo haya contado nunca, él y James parecían conocerle bien.

En el instante en que le mencionó supo que había metido la pata. Solo podía ver la cabeza de Grace, pero era evidente que se había vuelto a tensar, como cuando Fabian había sacado el tema. La miró a los ojos, que la rehuían, y suspiró.

- ¿Todo esto es por Sirius, no? ¿Por eso no quieres volver? ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

Grace suspiró.

- Lo cierto es que no. No hay nada de qué hablar. No ha cambiado nada en los últimos meses.

- Si lo hablarais…

- Dile a Dumbledore que el lunes estaré de vuelta –le atajó la rubia más borde de lo que pretendía-. En serio, tengo que dejarte. Tengo que avisar al buffete de que me voy, darles las gracias al señor Pryce y hablar con mi casero. Nos vemos el lunes.

- Claro… Avisa a Lily al menos, me ha dicho que últimamente no habéis hablado mucho.

Grace le guiñó un ojo, prometiéndole silenciosamente que lo haría. Cuando se incorporó volvió a encontrarse en su oscuro y pequeño apartamento. Se arrastró hacia el sofá, y se encogió sobre sí misma. Tenía que enfrentarse a su vuelta, a retomar su vida tras meses alejada. Tenía que darle la cara a Sirius después de marcharse sin avisar, y era algo demasiado difícil como para asimilarlo en ese momento.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con mi nueva propuesta. Otro James y Lily. Es la secuela de Cartas Enlazadas, pero si alguien no ha leído la primera parte y no le interesa hacerlo intentaré explicar las cosas lo suficiente para que entendáis la historia sin problemas. Aunque sí sería aconsejable leerla para entender todas las mini historias que hay detrás.<em>

_A los que me seguís desde Cartas Enlazadas he de informaros que en esta ocasión los capítulos serán algo más cortos. Puede que así pueda actualizarlos más seguidos, pues estoy liadísima con el trabajo y los estudios. Pero me he tomado estos meses para estructurar la historia, y creo que irá bien. Espero de verdad que os guste. _

_Ya veis algunos cambios: Gisele con un hijo, ¿quién lo iba a decir? Es la muestra de que torres más altas caen y de que "nunca digas nunca jamás" jeje. Por otro lado, ¿qué os parece la idea de los padrinos? Quienes me seguistéis en el anterior fic ya la conocíais, y me gustaría saber la opinión de todos, al igual de qué pensáis de las parejas que he hecho. Si os acordáis en el epílogo os dejé mosqueados con qué habían averiguado Alice y Dorcas en su investigación. He querido ser buena y ya lo sabéis: Este es el momento en que Voldemort tiene todo lo necesario para crear un ejército de inferis._

_ Y la pregunta que os haréis los antiguos es qué habrá pasado con Sirius y Grace, ¿no? Para eso tendréis que esperar un poco :)_

_También he perdido un tiempo creando trailers tanto de la primera, como de la segunda parte. No os riáis mucho de mí por ello jeje. He abierto un canal en youtube y los he subido. Os paso la dirección justo aquí, aunque si FFNet me la corta, mi nick de Evasis Fanfics. Servirá para presentar la historia y a los personajes, para que les pongáis la cara que les pongo yo :) ( channel/UCCJ39eAvv12_dddigc4mXOg )._

_Confío en que os guste de verdad el primer capítulo. Necesito comentarios para animarme con la historia, así que no os cortéis por favor._

_Eva._


	2. Al filo de la irrealidad

_¡Muy buenas! Vengo con una nueva entrega. Más tarde de lo que habría querido, pero la verdad es que he estado desilusionada. Esperaba más apoyo en la historia, dada la insistencia que tuve para hacer una segunda parte, y resulta que solo obtuve un review (gracias Eliza, cielo :) ). Al final ha habido algunos silenciosos que han dado a seguir la historia o incluso a favoritos, así que he tratado de animarme. Aunque adelanto que si queréis que me motive de verdad necesitaré saber vuestra opinión sincera._

_En este nuevo capítulo vuelve a avisar de que si no habéis leído Cartas Enlazadas y queréis hacerlo antes, aquí hay spoilers como para parar un tren. De igual forma, si no queréis hacerlo las explicaciones resumidas de lo que ocurrió aparecen y seguirán apareciendo en los demás capítulos. **AVISO** hoy también: En este capítulo hay escenas de tortura gráficas. Si eres de estómago débil te aconsejo que leas por encima la primera y la última escena._

_Vuelvo a pasaros la dirección de mi canal de youtuve, donde he colgado los trailers de esta historia y su precuela. Mi nick en youtuve es Evasis Fanfics ( : /www . you tube cha nne l/ UC CJ 39 eAv v12 _d dd igc 4m XO g). Por cierto, dada mi fatalidad para escribir buenos títulos para los capítulos tiraré a lo sencillo, y en la medida de lo posible utilizaré los nombres de las canciones de mis cantantes preferidos. Esta vez le toca a David Bustamante, 'Al filo de la irrealidad' es una preciosa balada que todo el mundo debería escuchar una vez en su vida._

_Eso es todo, gracias a Eliza de nuevo por darme ánimos e inspiración. Y, si de verdad os gusta la historia, por favor escribid algo. Es imposible leeros la mente y saber si estoy cumpliendo con vuestras expectativas, lo que lleva a la frustración, y esta a la pérdida de inspiración. Fijaos si es importante esta, que llevo desde hace un mes con las primeras cinco páginas escritas, pero hasta que no he recibido buenas noticias de otro lado no me sentía con ánimo a escribir una historia que parece que va a pasar sin pena ni gloria. Y el resto de las 18 páginas las he escrito durante la última semana, los ratos que el trabajo y los estudios me lo permiten._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Al filo de la irrealidad<strong>

Cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió, el auror gimió interiormente, preguntándose quién iría a torturarle ahora. No se esperaba a la persona que entró por ella. Era apenas un crío. Era alto y delgado, fibroso, pero en la cara se podía apreciar su juventud. Sería mayor de edad con casualidad, pero si le hubieran dado a jurar habría pensado que todavía podía ser alumno de Hogwarts.

Su porte, su pelo moreno, sus ojos oscuros… No le conocía en absoluto, pero no dudaba de que pertenecía a una familia en concreto. Ellos destacaban entre la aristocracia mágica, y también entre los afines a Voldemort. Era imposible saber cuál de ellos era, pero estaba convencido: Un Black.

Ni conocía el árbol genealógico de esa familia ni le interesaba si ese chico era demasiado joven para estar entre las filas de Voldemort. Lo único que le importaba era la oscuridad y la vileza en esos ojos tan inexpertos, pero que parecían haber visto demasiado. El joven sacó su varita lentamente, mientras se aproximaba a él. Realmente era suficientemente versado como para saber intimidarle.

- Vamos a jugar a un juego –dijo el chico jugando con su varita mientras comenzaba a caminar a su alrededor.

El auror luchó contra el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, producto de las anteriores torturas, para mantenerse sereno y plantarle cara. No permitiría que un niño le hiciese suplicar.

- Yo te hago una pregunta, y tú respondes sí o no. Y si me mientes…

Alzó la varita, pero no pronunció ningún hechizo. No se esperaba que alguien tan joven dominara los hechizos no verbales, así que no se esperó el cruciatus que le atravesó el cuerpo y le hizo gritar de dolor, contra su voluntad. Sus músculos se contrajeron y se tensaron, sus huesos chirriaron y la piel se le iba partiendo. Era demasiado, llevaban días torturándolo y su entereza comenzaba a decaer.

- Creo que lo has entendido –dijo el chico con un tono divertido en su voz.

Pasó por encima de él, y le dio una patada para obligarle a ponerse boca arriba. Desde su posición solo veía su pelo negro caído sobre sus ojos, que parecían dos dagas.

- Llevas en el cuerpo de aurores unos tres años, ¿verdad? –él asintió con la cabeza torpemente, tratando de mantener su mirada firme. El chico sonrió-. Por lo tanto, estuviste en la batalla de Hogsmeade del año pasado. ¿Cierto?

Dudó un segundo, preguntándose por qué querría saber eso en concreto. Lo suficiente para que volviera a lanzarle otra maldición tortura. Pudo aguantar sus gritos esta vez, aunque un gemido escapó de sus labios cerrados herméticamente cuando le apartó la varita y el dolor se fue tan rápido como llegó.

- Sí… -murmuró sin fuerza, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca-.

- Perfecto. Entonces seguro que vas a poder responderme a algo muy sencillo. Y trata de complacerme, ya sabes cómo me las gasto. Si colaboras, incluso puedo ayudar a que tu estancia entre nosotros no sea tan horrible como lo que han preparado para ti. Créeme, no soy lo peor que te puede pasar aquí.

Se apartó un poco de él y metió la mano en su túnica, sacando una fotografía. Se la puso frente a la cara y él se obligó a sí mismo a estudiar el rostro de la chica que estaba impreso en ella. Le costó enfocar la vista, pero se bebió sus rasgos por si su conocimiento podía ayudarle a pasar más tranquilamente a mejor vida. Sabía de sobra que era imposible que saliera vivo de allí.

Era una chica morena con una piel muy blanca, y los ojos grandes y oscuros. No era especialmente atractiva, aunque sí tenía un halo de misterio. Muy joven, incluso vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts. Parecía la típica fotografía que les sacaban siempre al inicio de cada curso. La corbata dorada y roja que adornaba el traje le llamó la atención. Una Gryffindor. No era precisamente la casa que solía estar relacionada con los seguidores de Voldemort.

Todo le pareció muy confuso hasta que una idea le vino a la cabeza. Quizá le estaban usando para tratar de entrar en Hogwarts y atentar contra esa chica. Por algún motivo era un objetivo de ellos. Quizá su familia era importante. Pero no podía permitirlo. El año anterior ya se habían infiltrado en Hogsmeade y también en Hogwarts. Ya habían causado mucho dolor y demasiadas muertes por culpa de la negligencia del Ministerio. Desde entonces el departamento de aurores colaboraba estrechamente con la dirección del colegio, y no permitirían que algo así ocurriera de nuevo. Y él había hecho una promesa al jurar su cargo. Ningún civil moriría si él podía evitarlo, mucho menos por su culpa.

Por eso apartó la mirada de la fotografía, y se enfrentó al joven mortífago. Este parecía impasible, pero notó una urgencia en su mirada que no estaba ahí antes de sacar el retrato.

- ¿Sabes quién es? –preguntó guardándosela de nuevo dentro de la túnica.

Él calló, apretando los dientes para soportar el cruciatus que le lanzaría. No lo malinterpretó; cuando comprendió que no iba a decir una palabra lo volvió a torturar, esta vez con más saña.

- ¡¿Sabes quién es?! –le gritó, perdiendo la compostura-. ¡Mírala otra vez!

Volvió a sacar la fotografía y pensó que trataría de hacérsela tragar por la fuerza con la que se la estampó en la cara. Sin embargo, pareció arrepentirse en el último momento y la apartó, tratando de alisar sus arrugas contra su pecho. Parecía un desquiciado.

- Se llamaba Sadie Williams. Sadie Duncker –se corrigió meneando su cabeza con frustración-. ¿Te sigue sin decir nada ese nombre?

Por supuesto que el apellido Duncker significaba mucho para él. Había sido un investigador alemán al que habían inculpado de la muerte del magistrado Johnson, un hombre con mucho poder en el Wizengamot, y su familia un par de años atrás. Duncker había sido enviado a prisión, y después había huido con la ayuda de su hermano, auror. La polémica se reactivó en Reino Unido cuando se descubrió que los dos hijos de Duncker habían sido matriculados en Hogwarts bajo otra identidad unos meses antes de la fuga.

Hubo unos días de histeria colectiva, pero el propio Dumbledore salió en defensa de los chicos, de quienes aseguró que no tenían la culpa de los crímenes de su padre. Sin embargo los meses posteriores todo se precipitó. Su hija fue asesinada durante el ataque a Hogsmeade, y después se detuvo al verdadero autor de los hechos, que acabó confesando con veritaserum. Duncker recobró la libertad y su buen nombre, y había desaparecido con el resto de su familia para vivir su dolor en privado. Una tragedia absoluta llena de malentendidos.

Su comprensión debió reflejarse en su cara porque el mortífago sonrió de un modo nada alegre.

- Ya te va sonando, ¿no? Así que dime: ¿Quién la mató?

- ¿Cómo? –consiguió decir en medio de su estupefacción.

- A Sadie Duncker. ¿Quién la asesinó? Tratasteis de fingir que había sido una víctima más del ataque, pero no fue así. En aquel entonces pensabais que su padre era uno de los nuestros. ¿Quién fue el lumbreras, entre tus compañeros, que decidió hacérselo pagar a ella?

- ¡Nosotros no nos dedicamos a matar a nadie! –espetó, escupiendo saliva y sangre en el proceso.

Aun así no le importó, e incluso logró incorporarse a cuatro patas. El joven se lo permitió, más concentrado en sus palabras que en lo que hacía.

- Vaya que sí. No sois tan diferentes a nosotros como queréis hacer creer a los demás. Os he visto torturar y asesinar a los nuestros cientos de veces. Otra compañera fue asesinada ese día, ella iba con nuestro uniforme.

- Dulcy Yexter –confirmó él, conociendo el caso.

- Bien, parece que nos entendemos mejor. A Dulcy la matasteis porque era de nuestro bando, y con Sadie hicisteis lo mismo, solo que lo camuflasteis como un ataque aleatorio.

- A Yexter, hasta donde yo sé, le alcanzó una maldición perdida. Probablemente de uno de los vuestros, ya que no nos está permitido usar las maldiciones imperdonables –una risa sarcástica le interrumpió, y eso le hizo enfurecerse-. ¡No te negaré que si hubiera podido usar esas maldiciones lo hubiera hecho sin dudar, pero no fue así!

- Vale, vale –concedió el joven condescendiente-. Supongamos que tú hayas sido un chico obediente. No puedes afirmar que todos tus compañeros lo hayan sido. Había al menos uno entre vosotros que quería hacerle pagar a Duncker su participación en la muerte de Johnson. Por aquel entonces no se sabía que esas acusaciones eran falsas. Así pues, dime nombres. Quiero saber quién estaba tan desesperado por castigar a Duncker que hubiera podido llegar a asesinar a su hija.

- Nadie –le respondió desafiante, alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

- Respuesta equivocada.

Ni siquiera vio alzarse la varita antes de volver a sentir ese dolor tan profundo al que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse. Cayó de espaldas contra la dura piedra y sintió cómo su cabeza golpeaba contra ella y comenzaba a sangrar. Un segundo después, sintió que el fémur no aguantaba la presión de la maldición y se partía, haciéndole soltar un alarido de dolor.

La tortura cesó un segundo después. Con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos nublados pudo distinguir la figura del mortífago agachada sobre él.

- ¿Por qué no te lo piensas un poco, y después volvemos a hablar? Seguro que juntos podremos encontrar sin problemas al asesino de Sadie. Tú solo dale vueltas. Es inútil seguir sufriendo de esta manera cuando me acabaré enterando tarde o temprano.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio y le escuchó caminar fuera de la mazmorra y abrir la puerta, para después cerrar de un portazo. Solo entonces se permitió dejar caer las lágrimas que el inmenso dolor había acumulado en sus ojos. No podía más. Tenía que acabar con eso, quería que le mataran rápido. Y ese loco solo buscaba una respuesta que fuera la contraria a toda lógica. Era evidente que Sadie Duncker había sido asesinada por los mortífagos. Pero ese chico no entraría a razones, y solo se conformaría con el nombre de un auror. Alguien a quien culpar, un cabeza de turco. ¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano cuando Rachel entró en su apartamento. El sol apenas estaba saliendo, y el frío entraba por las grietas de las paredes. Cosa extraña, pues ellos siempre ponían un hechizo para mantener el calor. Eso le hizo pensar que quizá Remus no habría llegado a casa esa noche, pero le extrañó. Benjy y ella se habían reunido con Fabian y Marlene al acabar la misión, y este le dijo que se había marchado directo a casa.<p>

Dejó las cosas con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y le buscó en la cocina y en su habitación sin resultados. El piso parecía vacío. Su humor, que había mejorado considerablemente tras sentirse un poco útil, volvió a agriarse al notar la ausencia de su novio. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Todo estaba tan en silencio que se pegó un susto de muerte cuando le encontró en la pequeña salita, sentado en el desvencijado sofá y bebiendo una taza de té mientras leía un libro. Parecía aburrido, aunque no enfadado. Le miró con cuidado, preguntándose si él la había oído llegar.

- Bonita hora –comentó Remus con indiferencia.

Ella dio un respingo, pero mantuvo la compostura. Decidió hacer caso a los consejos de Benjy y se sentó a su lado, tratando de mantener una conversación pacífica.

- Perdona. Benjy me vino a buscar para una misión, y se nos ha hecho tarde. Acabamos de entregarle a Marlene los resultados.

Remus bebió otro sorbo de té mientras apartaba el libro, marcaba la página y se centraba en ella. Todo eso con una parsimonia que la irritaba sin pretenderlo.

- No pasa nada. Sabía de la misión. Estaba en la reunión cuando Dumbledore se lo pidió a Benjy.

Rachel frunció un poco el ceño ante la indirecta de que precisamente ella no había ido a la reunión. Pero lo dejó pasar, no quería discutir.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te encontró Benjy? –preguntó Remus-. Yo te estuve buscando toda la tarde después de… después de que te fueras.

Por cómo había cambiado el final de la frase a ella le quedó claro que tampoco él quería discutir. Aun así, el ambiente seguía estando tenso.

- Bueno, supongo que fue casualidad –le respondió escuetamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Le diría que Benjy sabía perfectamente que ella siempre huía a la casa de sus padres cuando discutía con él, pero no quería que Remus averiguara su escondite. Dejaría de serlo, y eso le agobiaba. Remus no pareció creerse la excusa pero al menos dejó el tema.

- Entonces… ¿qué habéis estado investigando? –preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Rachel se relajó ante un tema seguro. Se apoyó contra el sofá, se permitió estirarse e incluso puso los pies sobre la mesilla, relajadamente.

- Ha desaparecido otro auror. Realmente es el pan de cada día, pero Dumbledore nos pidió que nos pasáramos por su barrio y averiguáramos discretamente sus últimos movimientos. Solo hemos conseguido alguna declaración, pero Benjy ha recogido un par de pruebas cuando nos hemos colado en su casa, y Marlene se encargará de analizar si hay alguna huella que podamos seguir. A Frank le han dado su caso en el departamento de aurores, así que podríamos ayudarle si averiguamos algo.

Remus la escuchó atentamente mientras terminaba su taza, y asentía de acuerdo con ella.

- Lo principal es que él y Alice se cuiden mucho. Está claro que ahora van a por los aurores.

- Sí –suspiró Rachel-. Y eso se extiende a James y Sirius. A pesar de estar aún en la Academia, seguro que ya les tienen fichados. Asegúrate de que van con cuidado.

- Ellos se cuidan, no son tan irresponsables como parece. Además, ellos dos ya estaban fichados antes de entrar a la Academia –le recordó, dado el pasado familiar de Sirius y los antecedentes de James.

Rachel se quedó callada, concentrada en algo que él no conseguía entender.

- Sí… Parece que cada vez somos más los que estamos en su lista negra –habló al cabo de un rato con tono sombrío.

Remus la observó con cuidado. Habían entrado en terreno pantanoso sin pretenderlo. Claro que ella también estaba señalada. Era la última de la familia Johnson que quedaba con vida, y los mortífagos se habían propuesto diezmarlos a todos. Además, ambos eran unos licántropos traidores a su raza, razón de más para estar deseando cazarlos.

Quería distraerla, pero no se le ocurría ningún tema que sacara la preocupación de su cabeza. Por un momento pensó a contarle que Gisele había salido del hospital, y que el pequeño David ya estaba en casa. Pero ya habían discutido por ello el día anterior, y no tenía ganas de retomarlo.

Por eso suspiró, dejó la taza sobre la mesita y se puso de pie. Rachel le miró con desconfianza cuando le ofreció la mano.

- No has dormido en toda la noche, y yo tampoco. ¿Por qué no nos acostamos un poco? No entro a trabajar hasta la una.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y ella dudó antes de devolvérsela. Benjy tenía razón. Tenía que dejar de pensar que Remus lo hacía todo por fastidiarla y relajarse un poco en su presencia. Cuando le veía sonreír casi era como volver a ver al Remus del que se había enamorado en Hogwarts. Y eso estaba bien. Le dio la mano y dejó que la arrastrara a la habitación, dejando que esa momentánea paz la inundara.

* * *

><p>Lunes por la noche, y James volvía a invadir el piso de Lily. Se había convertido en una costumbre de ambos el cenar juntos todas las noches. A veces, él incluso se quedaba a dormir.<p>

Todo por celebrar que habían superado otro día, que habían sobrevivido a un día más en la peligrosa sociedad que se estaba gestando. Los atentados y las muertes ya eran noticia de cada día y las desapariciones se amontonaban en piras de documentos en el Departamento de Aurores.

James estaba en su primer año en la Academia de Aurores. En dos más sería oficialmente uno de ellos, aunque con los tiempos que corrían no era raro que promocionaran antes a los alumnos aventajados. Sirius y él claramente estaban entre ellos.

Por eso Lily quería atesorar esos momentos juntos como diera lugar. Aunque ambos estaban en la Orden del Fénix, y sus vidas peligraran igualmente, ella, en la Academia de Sanadores, no estaba tan expuesta como su novio. Él sería introducido en primera línea muy pronto, pues los aurores oficiales no daban abasto. Y no sería igual que en la Orden, no podría cubrir su espalda.

Tan ocupados estaban en ese momento atesorando un buen recuerdo, que habían olvidado cenar. Ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá, la pelirroja sentada a horcajadas encima de su novio mientras le besaba con calma, pasando la lengua por sus finos labios. Las gafas de James descansaban en su frente y su pelo estaba tan desordenado como de costumbre.

Él llevó una mano al cuello de su novia, mientras que la otra descansaba en una zona muy al sur de su cintura, y tiró levemente de un mechón de su nuca para apartarla. Ella se separó unos centímetros, y le miró extrañada.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó confusa. No era James quien solía interrumpir sus momentos de pasión.

La miró unos segundos con atención, paseando su borrosa mirada por sus rasgos. Incluso de cerca le costaba enfocarla, pero pese a su miopía jamás olvidaría el tono esmeralda de sus ojos, ni el número exacto de pecas que adornaban su nariz.

- ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero? –comentó con la voz ronca, medio intencionada y también producto de la sensación que le producían las caderas de Lily encajadas contra su pelvis.

Lily se echó a reír enternecida y se inclinó para volver a besarle. Pero, para frustración de James, se apartó enseguida y le lanzó una mirada desconfiada, muy propia de la prefecta que había sido en sus años en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? –le interrogó inquisitiva.

James trató de fingir indiferencia, y le colocó ambas manos cubriendo sus nalgas. Realizó un movimiento circular con las caderas, sabiendo que eso le volvía loca a su novia. Efectivamente, se la escapó un suspiro antes de que pudiera recomponer su expresión severa.

- No he hecho nada. Solo me apetecía decírtelo. Y quiero que lo recuerdes siempre. Puede que tenga muchos defectos, pero nadie te va a querer tanto como yo.

El ceño de Lily se acentuó más al no entender el motivo de sus palabras. James no era poco demostrativo, de hecho ese siempre había sido uno de sus problemas. Pero no solía replicar lo mucho que la quería de forma gratuita. No necesitaba camelársela, ambos estaban a un paso de retirarse a su habitación sin cenar. De repente el entendimiento cruzó su rostro y se echó a reír, divertida.

- Por favor, dime que no estás otra vez con lo de Gideon.

James frunció el ceño al haber sido pillado, y resopló como un niño. Eso le hizo más gracia a su novia, que se sentó a su lado cuando él se incorporó.

- Te juro que me tiene harto con sus insinuaciones, Lily. Y estoy lo suficiente seguro de mí mismo para ser realista. Es un tío mucho más guapo que yo, y sabe lo que se hace.

- Y tanto que lo sabe –le dio la razón su novia ignorando su expresión enfadada-. Fíjate, siempre me le encuentro con una chica distinta. Es un ligón natural, y le encanta provocar. No está interesado en mí, solo le gusta incomodarte. Te aseguro que no soy su tipo en absoluto.

- Eso es imposible. Tú eres el tipo de todo el mundo –le dijo su novio más relajado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Como recompensa, Lily le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Hazme caso. Le gustan las mujeres maduras, exuberantes, misteriosas… Una comelibros, enana y pelirroja no entra dentro de su prototipo de mujer. Aunque, sinceramente, no creo que tenga prisa por comprometerse. Le va muy bien soltero.

- Estupendo, pues que siga fijándose en otras. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Ágilmente le dio la vuelta a la pelirroja y la arrojó de espaldas contra el sofá. No estaba falto de fuerzas pese a su complexión delgada, pero alzar a Lily nunca había sido un gran mérito. Difícilmente podía pesar 45 kilos estando mojada, lo que en ocasiones le acomplejaba por su falta de curvas. Sin embargo, para su chico ella era perfecta.

Se besaron durante un rato, se rozaban, se tentaban. La camiseta de James había salido volando por detrás del sofá, y el jersey de Lily le había seguido al poco tiempo. Su camiseta interior iba camino de ello cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Ambos reaccionaron el instante, como en la Orden les habían enseñado. Cinco segundos después habían atrapado sus varitas de la mesita y apuntaban hacia el umbral. Una joven rubia con una capa violeta les miraba algo cohibida.

- Si queréis vuelvo luego –propuso algo cortada.

- ¡Grace! ¡No te esperábamos hasta más tarde! –exclamó Lily, soltando su varita y corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

Esta la recibió entre sus brazos, feliz de verla. Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que abandonó Londres precipitadamente, y apenas habían hablado media docena de veces en todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no parecía guardarle rencor por su abandono.

Lo que sí notó fue la mirada de censura de James, que había bajado la varita pero se mantenía en su lugar, sin dar muestras de ir a saludarla. No es como si esperara un cálido recibimiento por su parte, a pesar de que siempre habían sido buenos amigos. Cuando huyó tras lo ocurrido con Sirius no afrontó las cosas con la madurez que debía, y seguramente su ex novio no lo había pasado del todo bien, dado lo gran propenso al drama que era. Y James siempre se mantenía fiel a Sirius.

Tratando de distraerse de su dura mirada bajó sus ojos y descubrió el torso desnudo del moreno. Enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa queriendo escaparse de sus labios, y apartó a Lily.

- Está claro que he interrumpido algo. ¿Seguro que no quieres que vuelva luego?

- ¿Estás loca? –preguntó Lily ofendida, mientras arrastraba su baúl dentro del apartamento sin usar la magia-. ¡Si esta es tu casa!

- Nuestra –le recordó Grace con una sonrisa, pese a que era su padre el que costeaba el lujoso apartamento donde ambas se habían ido a vivir para terminar sus estudios superiores.

- Yo sí que debería irme –interrumpió James, que ya se había vuelto a vestir.

- No es eso lo que…

Pero James interrumpió a Lily con un beso.

- Es lo mejor. Seguro que tenéis mucho de qué hablar, y tú y yo nos veremos mañana. Además, ya no me da miedo dejarte sola aquí.

A regañadientes la pelirroja aceptó su propuesta. Es cierto que ella y Grace se merecían una buena e íntima charla, pero odiaba dejar inacabado el juego que ella y James habían comenzado. Le echó las manos al cuello y le dio un beso que duró más de lo apropiado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenían público. Pese a eso, Grace trató de no hacer ruido para no molestarles.

Cuando la cosa parecía a punto de volver a temperatura de fusión ambos se separaron, con la respiración algo entrecortada. James se recolocó las gafas e inspiró hondo.

- Me tengo que ir –dijo en voz alta, como si tuviera que convencerse a sí mismo.

Esta vez Lily no lo detuvo, sino que le ayudó a ponerse su abrigo y le hizo un cariño más inocente. James estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando pareció sufrir un debate interno, y volvió a abrirla. Miró a Grace, que le observaba con cautela, y a regañadientes le dijo:

- Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta.

Antes de cerrar la puerta le dio tiempo a ver la sonrisa de la rubia, que pareció quitarse un peso de encima con su pequeño acercamiento. Aun así, él no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Tendría que hablar con Sirius sobre qué pensaba hacer ahora que la tenía de vuelta.

* * *

><p>El hombre en cuestión merodeaba por un barrio residencial a las afueras de Londres. En la oscuridad sus rasgos duros y morenos se confundían con la penumbra, y el que llevara su habitual capa oscura no ayudaba nada.<p>

Con un rápido y ágil movimiento avanzó por el jardín de una de las casas y se coló por uno de los laterales. Antes de que pasara un suspiro, entraba silenciosamente por la puerta trasera, la que daba a la cocina.

Esta estaba en penumbra, pero había luz que llegaba desde el pasillo, junto a un sonido de platos y vasos, y de una conversación en voz baja. Sin tener un momento de duda avanzó hasta allí para encontrarse en medio de lo que parecía una cenita romántica. Un atractivo hombre rubio de hombros anchos le tendía su tenedor, lleno de carne en salsa, a la mujer que estaba frente a él. Ella, pequeña y algo gordita aunque de rostro agradable, se reía antes de atrapar entre sus dientes el pequeño guiso. Su marido alzó en ese momento su otra mano y le puso tras la oreja un mechón corto de su pelo moreno.

- De verdad que estáis monísimos –dijo al ver tan enternecedora escena.

Frank y Alice se sobresaltaron, hasta el punto de que a él se le cayó el tenedor al suelo.

- ¡Sirius! –exclamó Alice levantándose con alegría, mientras su marido se sonrojaba furiosamente-.

- ¿Otra vez aquí, Black? Te voy a cobrar un alquiler como sigas viniendo a gorronear a mi casa.

Sirius se quitó el abrigo con familiaridad, ignorando el habitual comentario de Frank. Éste ya comenzaba a estar harto de que siempre interrumpiera sus momentos de intimidad con Alice.

- Frank, deberías agradecer mi presencia –dijo con chulería mientras le robaba una patata de su plato-. Estoy aquí para demostrarte que la seguridad de tu casa es muy débil. Eres el niño bonito de los aurores, tienes que cuidar mejor esa carita. O, si no, al menos garantizar la seguridad de tu mujer.

Alice, que estaba más que acostumbrada a que Sirius interrumpiera sus cenas, había convocado un plato más para él y había apagado las románticas velas que les habían servido para dar ambiente. Frank las miraba con algo de nostalgia, pensando en que era otra oportunidad perdida para poder estar a solas con ella.

- Yo no necesito que nadie garantice nada por mí, Sirius –le recordó ella sirviéndole una ración de carne.

Éste no esperó a otro convencionalismo para atacar su cena sin compasión. Adoraba la comida de Alice aún por encima de la de Lily, o de la de la madre de James. Con la boca llena y pareciendo un niño pequeño le dijo:

- Eso es cierto, Alice. Además, ¿para qué estoy yo si no es para cubrir tus espaldas?

Ella se echó a reír, ignorando deliberadamente el ceño fruncido de su marido.

- Ya me siento más tranquila.

- Deberías estarlo, Longbottom. Nada malo te pasará mientras yo sea tu compañero.

Frank bufó en voz alta, harto de que la camaradería de Sirius y Alice siempre le relegara a un segundo plano.

- Me voy a poner a llorar de emoción –comentó dándole a su voz el tono más sarcástico posible.

Consciente de que estaba deseando matarle, Sirius le sonrió con chulería.

- Deberías, Frank. Tú no tienes tanta suerte. James te aprecia, pero no daría la vida por ti. Elegiste mal cuando lo escogiste como compañero.

- Yo no lo escogí –exclamó Frank dejando su copa en la mesa con tanta fuerza que el vino se derramó sobre el mantel-. Me lo impusieron. Igual que a mi mujer le impusieron cargar contigo.

Sirius se carcajeó por su pataleta mientras Alice escondía la sonrisa divertida tras su copa.

- La diferencia es que ella me adora y da gracias cada día por tenerme. ¿Verdad, Alice?

- Por supuesto –concedió ella irónicamente, aunque después se inclinó para darle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

Si Frank no hubiera tenido tan claro que ellos dos se querían como los hermanos que no eran, hasta habría empezado a sospechar. Y es que ese molesto joven llevaba varios meses apareciendo en su casa de improviso todas las semanas para comerse su comida y robarle tiempo con su mujer.

Además, la propia Alice no le ponía freno. No solo le tenía medio adoptado, sino que sentía muchísima pena por lo que le había ocurrido con Grace, así que era más transigente con él. Alice tenía esa capacidad para darlo todo de sí misma a la gente que le importaba. Ya lo había hecho con Andrea antes, cuando ésta había sido su madrina en la Orden.

Colocarla a ella como madrina de Sirius había sido idea de Dumbledore, quien pensó que encajarían a la perfección. Y razón no le faltaba, aunque Frank odiara admitirlo. En la lucha ambos se compenetraban perfectamente, guardándose magníficamente las espaldas mutuamente. Y personalmente se tenían un gran cariño, bastante superior al que sentían entre sí la mayoría de los "aparejados" por el comandante de la Orden del Fénix.

En otra ocasión le habría preguntado a Sirius si no tenía amigos a los que gorronear, pero en ese momento hasta él sentía empatía con él. Esa noche, menos que ninguna, no habría podido pasar a ver a James y Lily, pues Grace estaría de vuelta en cualquier momento. Y todos tenían una idea lo que eso podría suponer para Sirius, aunque fuera tan hermético que ni siquiera a James se había atrevido a hablarle de sus sentimientos.

Así que le dejó comerse su comida y robarle la conversación con su mujer, solo para que se distrajera. Y todo fue bien durante unos minutos, hasta que el propio Sirius, con la boca llena de pan, sacó un tema que parecía inofensivo.

- ¿Hay alguna novedad sobre lo que descubrimos en el laboratorio?

Alice negó con la cabeza mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

- Le pasé las pruebas a Marlene, pero aún no ha entregado los resultados. Supongo que habrá estado liada con…

Se calló de repente, pero a Sirius ya le había cruzado la cara una mueca molesta. Todos sabían que Marlene había estado pendiente de la vuelta de Grace. Aunque no eran tan íntimas como ellos, ambas tenían una buena relación desde que Dumbledore las había unido en un equipo.

Carraspeando, Frank decidió llevar la conversación a otro lugar:

- Ya he entregado los datos de los dos que encontrasteis en el laboratorio. En cuanto sea posible, y sin levantar sospechas, los detendremos.

Aliviados por dejar atrás ese momento de tensión, Alice y Sirius se pusieron enseguida a conjeturar sobre cuál de sus compañeros aurores, o incluso ellos mismos, se apuntaría el tanto en esa ocasión.

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar. Otra vez. Gisele se levantó de la cama gruñendo, dándole una intencional patada a Anthony en el proceso. Éste despertó de golpe, sobresaltado, y miró a su mujer sin entender qué pasaba.<p>

Ella se puso la bata torpemente, fallando hasta cuatro veces en conseguir meter el brazo en la manga correcta. De fondo, David seguía berreando a pleno pulmón. Con su pelo rizado completamente revuelto y unas ojeras que le caían hasta el suelo, Gisele atravesó la puerta abierta que separaba su habitación de la de su hijo y suspiró con cansancio cuando vio al bebé con el rostro enrojecido y contraído por el llanto, y las gruesas lágrimas que surcaban sus pequeñas mejillas.

Siguiendo el procedimiento habitual, le cogió en brazos, revisó que su pañal estaba limpio y comprobó que no tenía hambre. Lo usual. Y era lo usual porque desde que habían vuelto de San Mungo David no había dejado de llorar casi en ningún momento. "Un niño difícil", lo había calificado su abuela, la madre de Anthony. Gisele empezaba a pensar en su propio hijo como en el anticristo.

Lo meció y lo acurró contra su pecho, pero el niño seguía sin calmarse. Hizo, además, las pruebas corrientes que sabía que saldrían negativas. No le pesaba nada, nada le dolía, simplemente era un llorón. De reojo vio que Anthony atravesaba también la puerta, bostezando y rascándose la cabeza. No se dio la vuelta y fingió que no le había visto, porque le gritaría. Estaba demasiado agotada, mental y físicamente, y quería tirarle la lámpara de la mesita a alguien en la cabeza. Preferiblemente a su marido, aquel que la convenció de tener un hijo cuando ella siempre había sido contraria a fundar una familia, o incluso al matrimonio.

- No parece que se calme al cabo de los días, ¿eh? –comentó Anthony con la voz rasposa del sueño.

Ella frunció el ceño de espaldas a él, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. David seguía berreando con fuerza. Le lanzó a su marido una mirada dura.

- Ya ves. Aún estoy esperando encontrar esos momentos tan dulces que me prometiste antes de quedarme embarazada.

Él se quedó algo cohibido con esa acusación, pero decidió no responder. Gis podía llegar a tener un carácter muy fuerte, y sin duda no les vendría bien discutir en ese momento. Nunca con el niño en medio de ambos.

Titubeó inseguro un par de veces y boqueó, sin atreverse a meter baza.

- ¿Quieres… quieres que me encargue yo de él? Vuélvete a la cama, mañana tienes un día duro.

- ¿Para qué? –gruñó ella-. No podré dormir de ninguna manera. Ni un hechizo silenciador podría acabar con esta escandalera. Por cierto, ¿le pusiste para que no lo escuchen los niños?

Su respuesta fueron las voces de tres niños, que se escucharon por el pasillo casi simultáneamente.

- ¡Tony!

- ¡Tony!

- ¿Por qué llora el sobrino?

Los hermanitos y la hermanita de Anthony, a los que él había invitado a quedarse a dormir esa noche, se habían despertado por el llanto de su sobrino. Tony suspiró, recriminándose el no haber colocado un hechizo silenciador en la puerta del dormitorio para que no escucharan el previsible escándalo nocturno.

Su mujer le envió una mujer envenenada. No había estado de acuerdo en que los niños se quedaran con ellos desde el primer momento. No es que fuese la mujer más niñera del mundo, aunque no había tenido problemas en que los visitaran antes del nacimiento de David. Ahora, quizá, eran demasiados niños para ella.

Buscando huir de una bronca que acabaría teniendo, salió corriendo de la habitación y fue a calmar a sus hermanos. Cuando salía por la puerta colocó un hechizo en el umbral, que detuvo el ruido por toda la casa, y después desapareció por el pasillo. Gisele, agotada, se sentó en su propia cama aún sosteniendo a su berreante bebé y arrepintiéndose de todas las cosas de las que había permitido que le convencieran a lo largo de su corto matrimonio.

¡Cuán diferente parecía su vida solo un año antes!

* * *

><p>Las guardias nocturnas eran duras en la Orden del Fénix. Las horas se hacían eternas, todo era muy monótono y, a no ser que hubiera acción, (que todos rezaban porque no ocurriera), el ambiente en general era realmente soporífero. Para empeorarlo, si te tocaba hacerlas con Alastor Moody no podías ni siquiera relajarte para tratar de pasar la noche en paz. El auror exigía a sus compañeros un estado de alerta permanente.<p>

Emmeline Vance sabía que aquella sería una larga noche. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y le parecía haber estado tres días allí. Sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrada. No era su primera guardia, y ya conocía demasiado bien el carácter de Moody.

No es que Dumbledore tuviera en mente al jefe de aurores como el mejor padrino para ella en la Orden, pero tampoco había tenido mucha elección después de que ella su unió inesperadamente a ellos las Navidades anteriores.

Emmeline debería seguir en Hogwarts, terminando su último año. Pero ya había tentado demasiado a su suerte, y se había enfrentado a sus compañeros de Slytherin demasiadas veces. Ya no estaba segura en aquel lugar rodeada de enemigos, y tampoco tenía un hogar al que volver. Sus padres y su hermana habían renegado de ella por sus ideas contrarias a sus "valores".

Por lo tanto, Dumbledore la tomó en custodia y la introdujo en la Orden antes de tiempo. Y Moody era el único disponible para hacerse cargo de ella en aquel momento. No era raro, ya que no era alguien a quien el anciano soliera usar para introducir a los más jóvenes. Era el mejor auror, y un gran combatiente, pero no tenía paciencia con los nuevos ni con los jóvenes. Menos aún con los jóvenes nuevos. Aun así, Emmeline había conseguido calarle, y sabía exactamente cómo tenía que comportarse frente al auror para que no la apartara de un bufido.

Además, por suerte o por desgracia –en los últimos tiempos no sabría qué decir-, muchas veces Moody relegaba su tutoría a manos de Alice Longbottom. Esta era una gran aurora, pero sobre todo una mujer moderna y paciente que no la despachaba con un simple "tú quédate ahí y no molestes". Le dejaba ayudar y ser útil, aunque últimamente la propia Emmeline había tratado de eludir volver a estar con ella en una misión.

La noche pasaba lenta y monótona hasta que Marlene McKinnon hizo su aparición, cargada de papeles y caminando algo más inestable de lo normal. Emmeline sabía que Moody se había dado cuenta de que no estaba del todo sobria, ya que éste siempre estaba al pendiente de todos los detalles, pero el jefe de aurores no comentó nada sobre eso.

- McKinnon tenías que haber traído esos documentos hace horas –bufó molesto mientras le arrancaba los papeles de las manos-.

Con una admirable contención, Marlene se repuso y le ayudó a colocarlos en la gran mesa del salón, y sacó un gran estuche donde guardaba las muestras de pociones.

- Te explico por encima, Moody –dijo con una voz que no evidenciaba ningún exceso, cosa que la chispa de sus ojos sí rebelaba-. Las pociones que trajo Alice son bastante variadas. Lily tenía razón en que todo seguía un orden, y estaban clasificadas por su peligrosidad. La que he clasificado como la 24B –dijo sacando un documento concreto, y juntándola a un frasco-, es una poción que aún está en fase de experimentación. Creo que quieren conseguir algo suficientemente potente como para hechizar la voluntad de los gigantes.

- Pero el organismo de los gigantes no tolera las pociones mágicas normales –intervino Emmeline, sin poder evitar acercarse.

Moody la miró con el ceño fruncido, como siempre que intervenía sin su permiso. Pero ella le ignoró, demasiado curiosa por lo que había descubierto Marlene. Ésta se centró en ella, sonriendo ante su interés.

- Precisamente. Por eso aún están en fase de experimentación. No es fácil mutar una poción lo suficiente como para que haga efecto en los gigantes. Pero no están tan lejos de conseguirlo. Voldemort parece tener un buen equipo en este ámbito.

- Entonces tendremos que averiguar quiénes son, y detenerlos –concluyó Moody.

- Esa parece ser la mejor solución para cortarle las alas –acordó Marlene volviendo a meter el frasco en el estuche, y dejando este encima de la mesa.

- Oí a Frank comentar que ya han pasado los datos de los dos que descubrieron en el laboratorio –dijo la morena-. Seguro que pronto les tendrán.

- Seguro que tú estarías dispuesta, Vance, dada tu insistencia a actuar y hablar cuando nadie te lo pide.

Marlene hizo una mueca divertida al ver la bronca que Moody le tenía preparada a su compañera. Sentía lástima por ella, pero era un proceso que había que superar cuando tenías como instructor al cascarrabias de Alastor Moody.

- Bueno, yo ya hice mi trabajo –dijo, rompiendo ese ambiente tan tenso y dando pie a Emmeline a que se recuperara-. Y perdonad por llegar tarde. Grace ya ha vuelto, así que me pasé por su casa para darle la bienvenida y… bueno, ella, Lily y yo nos liamos más de la cuenta.

Notó que Emmeline se ponía tensa ante la mención de su compañera, pero hizo como si no hubiera notado nada. Llevaba tres meses fingiendo que no notaba nada en un tema que desconocía, pero que dejaba pistas por todas partes con la reacción de cada uno de los implicados.

Con un gesto de despedida dejó el cuartel de la Orden, y bajó lentamente unas escaleras que parecían moverse más que las de Hogwarts. Tenía que haber rechazado el wiskhy de fuego que Lily ofreció para celebrar el regreso de Grace. Ella no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada a beber. Pero al menos no se equivocó al desaparecerse, y enseguida se encontró en la seguridad de su casa.

* * *

><p>Cuando Regulus Black volvió a entrar en la celda del auror, un olor pestilente atravesó sus fosas nasales. Aguantó la respiración y continuó avanzando por la mazmorra, que estaba en penumbras. No se oía más que el sonido de una respiración metálica, sin duda producto de un pulmón desgarrado.<p>

Sacó la varita y perezosamente iluminó la estancia. Lo que quedaba del valiente y rudo auror que habían capturado la semana anterior no eran más que despojos humanos. Casi sintió lástima al tratar de localizar lo que antes debió ser su rostro, ahora convertido en una masa deforme y ensangrentada. Estaba acurrucado en una esquina, sin suficiente fuerza como para moverse y con la tráquea, seguramente fisurada, silbando con cada bocanada de aire.

Sus ropas estaban rotas y sucias. Todo él estaba cubierto de sangre, orines y heces. Le habían llevado al límite, y aun así seguía vivo. Sin duda tenía aguante, había sido entrenado para soportar las peores torturas. Aunque desde la Academia de Aurores nunca llegaban a discernir cuan imaginativos podían llegar a ser en sus "sesiones". Nunca les preparaban lo suficiente. Si aún seguía vivo era sin duda porque tenían algo más pensado para él. Quizá se lo regalaran a los licántropos para que se dieran un festín con sus tripas mientras aún estaba vivo. No sería el primero…

Consiguió mantener su rostro neutro, pese a la repulsa que sentía por sus pensamientos. Con cuidado de no mancharse la capa estiró la pierna y le dio una leve patada, para que el auror se girara hacia él.

Entre esa masa deforme brillaron unos ojos ensangrentados. Aún parecía conservar la cordura como para reconocer a su interlocutor. Abrió la boca, desdentada y ensangrentada, y desde su lugar Regulus percibió que le habían cortado la lengua.

- Gphtr fggjr –murmuró el hombre, sin conseguir vocalizar.

Con frustración, alargó la mano con sus últimas fuerzas y agarró el tobillo de Regulus, que se sobresaltó. Sin embargo, no dejó que el asco le invadiera. Era evidente que tenía ganas de hablar, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Comprobó una vez más que nadie se acercaba a la celda, y se giró hacia el rehén. Con un movimiento fluido le apuntó con la varita a la cara, y una lengua plateada se unió a la prolongación arrancada del auror. Este gimió como un animal, sin duda del dolor, mientras escondía la cara contra su pecho. Pero al menos podría hablar.

- No tienes por qué seguir sufriendo de esta manera –susurró con voz calma-. Podemos acabarlo todo, aquí y ahora. Y será indoloro. Solo dame el nombre que necesito.

Sus hombros se agitaban en fuertes sacudidas, y Regulus percibió que estaba llorando. A pesar de que en ese momento sintió una lástima real no permitió que éste lo notara. Solo si era fuerte y desalmado podría obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó al cabo de unos minutos-. ¿Hay trato?

El auror aún se tomó más tiempo para contestar, pero de pronto una valentía olvidada pareció invadirle de nuevo. Antes de que le abandonara, se giró hacia Regulus y le miró con los ojos acuosos pero decididos.

- No puedo darte un nombre al azar –dijo con una voz que no era la suya, pero que al menos le permitía hacerse entender-. No sé quién mató a Sadie Duncker. Pero sí tengo claro algo, y me da igual que esto me cueste más torturas. Estaría mintiendo y traicionándome a mí mismo si dijera otra cosa: No fue un auror.

Regulus se envaró, indignado. Alzó de nuevo la varita pero el hombre volvió a agarrarle del tobillo.

- Yo participé en la investigación –dijo desesperado, con voz jadeante debido a su dificultad para respirar-. A Sadie Duncker la mataron con magia oscura, una maldición imperdonable. Fuera quien fuera, no era de los míos. Si yo fuera tú buscaría en tu propio bando.

Dando una patada al aire Regulus se deshizo de su agarre. Se agachó con rabia y le miró duramente a los ojos.

- ¿Esa es tu última palabra? ¡Porque si no colaboras yo no puedo ayudarte!

El auror se echó a reír, posiblemente al borde de la locura. La sangre caía por sus labios mezclada con su saliva incontrolada.

- Ya me da igual. No voy a salir vivo de aquí y no podría mandar a un compañero inocente a la muerte solo para librarme de un par de días más de tortura. Pero tú estás buscando en el sitio equivocado. Está claro que a esa chica la descubrieron antes de que los demás supiéramos de la inocencia de su padre, o alguien estaba interesado en su muerte por algún otro motivo. Pero ese "alguien" pertenecía a tu bando, Black. Solo te queda averiguar quién es…

Regulus debería haberse alarmado porque le reconociera, pero no era así. Ese hombre quizá no sabía su nombre de pila, pero sus rasgos físicos le delataban sin necesidad de conjeturar más. Incluso puede que fuera compañero de su hermano Sirius, que ahora estudiaba en la Academia de Aurores. Y el parecido entre Sirius y él era notable, para su desgracia.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus palabras le hicieran pensar. Seguía casi seguro de que los asesinos de Sadie eran aurores, pero ya habían plantado la semilla de la duda en su cerebro. Y ahora nada podría sacárselo de la cabeza. Lo que estaba claro era que ese hombre era sincero, no sabía más del tema y creía en lo que decía. Y él no podía más que apreciar su valentía. Por ello le ayudó a sentarse contra la pared, y se sentó frente a él, mirándole cara a cara, en signo de igualdad.

- De acuerdo. Seré benevolente contigo. Esto será rápido e indoloro. ¿Tienes algún mensaje que quieras hacerle llegar a algún ser querido?

El auror le miró con rabia, sin duda creyendo que estaba tratando de burlarse de él. No lo hacía, pero no insistiría en convencerle. Se inclinó a un costado y escupió sangre en el suelo con desprecio.

- Dile a tu _jefe_ que podrá matarnos uno a uno, pero que la victoria jamás será suya. Cada vez más gente se levantará contra vosotros, no os permitiremos que os adueñéis de nuestras vidas.

Regulus se echó a reír. Ignoraba cómo acabaría esa guerra, y lo cierto era que cada vez le importaba menos. Él no sufriría las consecuencias de ningún modo, su familia era demasiado influyente. Pero estaba llegando a admirar a ese saco de carne que, pese a las apariencias, seguía siendo un valeroso auror. Tenía agallas.

Alzó la varita frente a sus ojos, y miró con un renovado respeto.

- No están mal como últimas palabras. Las haré llegar a los interesados.

Y con un rápido movimiento pronunció la maldición imperdonable que arrancó la vida a ese desmadejado hombre. Este cayó como si fuera una marioneta a la que le habrían cortado las cuerdas. Regulus procedió entonces a borrar cualquier rastro de su presencia en la celda, lo primero esa lengua postiza que le había permitido obtener unas declaraciones que le harían pensar seriamente en las siguientes semanas.

Cuando salió de la mazmorra, esperando escabullirse sin ser visto, se encontró cara a cara con Severus Snape. Sin dejarse tomar por sorpresa, fingió aburrimiento y hastío.

- ¿Vienes por el prisionero, Severus? Me temo que llegas tarde. He venido a interrogarle, y le he encontrado muerto. Probablemente Mulciber ha llegado antes que yo.

Si Snape encontró algún fallo en su declaración, desde luego no dio muestras de ello. Aunque Snape nunca daba muestras de nada. Hizo una mueca, mirando hacia la mazmorra, pero luego se centró en él.

- Te buscaba a ti, Black. Tu prima quiere hablar contigo urgentemente.

Regulus rodó los ojos exasperado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quiere Bellatrix ahora?

- No. Bellatrix no. Es la mujer de Malfoy.

Narcisa. Eso lo cambiaba todo. Su cara delató un gesto de preocupación, pues su prima jamás se pondría en contacto con él por una nimiedad. No es que el ser su preferida hiciera que fueran íntimos, pero su relación se basaba en dejar vivir al otro y acudir a él cuando realmente era algo importante. Y esto debía serlo. ¿Qué habría pasado esta vez?

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Por favor, contadme vuestras impresiones. ¿Alguna conjetura? ¿Os gustan los personajes tal y como están escritos? ¿Qué os parece cómo se está desarrollando la historia de cada cuál? Cualquier opinión me bastará para mejorar y motivarme.<em>

_Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._

_Eva._


	3. Bandera Blanca

_¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta, esta vez con un capítulo bastante extenso. 24 páginas word :) Este está muy centrado en los hermanos Black, en un suceso que les involucra a ambos. Ese suceso del que iba a tener noticia Regulus al finalizar el anterior capítulo. Los dos se encontrarán cara a cara, pero tal y como dice el título habrá un periodo´de bandera blanca entre ellos. Si os gustan Sirius y Regulus, os gustará este capítulo :)_

_Voy a responder un par de reviews y vamos adelante:_

_SusieBones: ¡Hola guapa! Mi adorada Popis me sugirió que avisara por Cartas Enlazadas de esta nueva historia, y menos mal que le hice caso, y os tengo aquí :D Ya ves que los personajes han perdido la inocencia y se han vuelto más tenebrosos, incluso los buenos. Por supuesto que Regulus quería a Sadie, ¿lo dudabas? Tranquila, que verás romance y del bueno. Especialmente entre Lily y James. Sobre Grace y Sirius aún hay una incógnita aunque admito apuestas. Se sabrá pronto lo que ocurrió, tranquila ;) Lo de Gisele lo verás muy pronto, no será una historia para todos los públicos me temo :( Sobre los planes de Voldemort, las pociones y Snape verás más en este capítulo. Y ya empieza bien la trama de Voldemort, así que dame tu sincera opinión :) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que tú también tengas un gran año :D_

_Serena Mileto: Hola guapa, y tanto, ha pasado mucho tiempo! Espero que te guste la continuación y me des tu opinión, un besazo inmenso ;)_

_En fin, contestados los anónimos, sigamos con la historia, que empieza a ponerse interesante. Por cierto, aviso de que hay una parte de lenguaje malhablado, por si tenemos presentes a personas sensibles con el tema. Disfrutad :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Bandera Blanca<strong>

Mientras los miembros de la Orden del Fénix pasaban jornadas diarias en el cuartel, no era extraño que la radio estuviera encendida. Fabian y Gideon disfrutaban especialmente del programa de música mixta que presentaba Salith McArthur, de nueve de la mañana a doce del mediodía. Era un programa tan variado que tan pronto podían ponerles música clásica como los acordes más atronadores del rock mágico.

Remus ya se había acostumbrado al ruido durante los siete años que había compartido habitación con James y Sirius, por lo que no le importaba trabajar mientras Fabian movía la cabeza al ritmo de una canción que él, particularmente, no le veía mucha concordancia musical. Además, disfrutaba especialmente cuando podía compartir la jornada con alguno de sus amigos, a los que últimamente veía menos por las responsabilidades de cada cual. Y así era en esa ocasión. Así que tener a James de fondo, obligando a Emmeline a dar una vuelta sobre sí misma con sus torpes pies, era realmente agradable.

No había habido clase ese día en la Academia de Aurores. El profesor responsable de la práctica avisó de un compromiso a última hora, por lo que la habían cancelado. Algo cada vez más común en tiempos de guerra, por supuesto. Así que James había decidido pasar a echar una mano al cuartel, ya que Lily sí que tenía clase en la Escuela de Sanadores. Lo raro era que Sirius no se le hubiera unido, aunque Remus temía que su amigo estuviera intentando esquivar los lugares donde podría coincidir con Grace ahora que ella había vuelto.

El caso es que él era el que más estaba trabajando en el papeleo que las distintas investigaciones habían acumulado, aunque realmente ese día podían permitirse tener un ambiente algo más ligero.

- Jamás entenderé vuestro gusto musical –bufó de buen humor, observando cómo Emmeline corría a sentarse con él en la mesa; huyendo de un James que, divertido, seguía intentando hacerla bailar.

La joven morena sonrió ante su declaración, pero no dijo nada en voz alta que confirmara su acuerdo. James le sonrió con chulería y le robó un taco de papeles, que se dispuso a clasificar mientras continuaba con ese baile tan ridículo.

- Y yo jamás entenderé que realmente tengas dieciocho años, Remus –dijo Fabian sin levantar la vista del documento que estaba escribiendo-. Permítete vivir un poco, lobito.

James se echó a reír ante el calificativo de Fabian, y Remus rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera pensó en responderle porque Fabian, al igual que James y Sirius, tenía una lengua demasiado rápida y demasiada poca vergüenza.

El corte repentino de la música llamó la atención de los cuatro, que levantaron a la vez la vista de los documentos y miraron al pequeño reproductor radiofónico que estaba encima de un alto estante. En ese momento la rasposa voz de Andy Smudgley, encargado de los informativos, se hizo eco en las ondas.

_"Interrumpimos la programación para informar de que la ministra Millicent Bagnold ha confirmado su asistencia al funeral de Orion Black, que tendrá lugar esta tarde en el cementerio de Highgate._

_Como ya se ha informado en el boletín de primera hora de la mañana, Black, aristócrata muy conocido en el mundo político por sus grandes aportaciones a la economía del Ministerio de Magia, falleció en su domicilio la pasada noche, acompañado por su esposa, su heredero, Regulus Acturus Black, y el resto de su apenada familia._

_Con la confirmación de la asistencia de la ministra, este funeral contará con las máximas medidas de seguridad, y el Departamento de Aurores…"._

Con un golpe de varita Fabian bajó el volumen de la radio al percibir las caras de incredulidad de James y Remus.

- ¿Vosotros lo sabíais? –preguntó al ver que estaban tan perdidos como él.

- Oh, mierda –dijo James golpeándose la cabeza-. Así que por eso no ha aparecido en clase. Creí que me estaba evitando por… ya sabes.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, comprendiéndolo.

- Estará en su casa, entonces –conjeturó, dejando de lado los documentos y levantándose-. Vamos a buscarle. Si viene Peter, le decís que estamos allí.

Fabian y Emmeline asintieron con seriedad mientras él y James se ponían sus abrigos y abrían la puerta para marcharse. Sin embargo, al otro lado del rellano estaba Lily, justo a punto de llamar. Parecía acalorada, como si hubiera llegado corriendo desde la Escuela de Sanadores, y llevaba El Profeta debajo del brazo.

- ¿Os habéis enterado? –les preguntó, dejando caer el periódico en la mesilla que había cerca de la entrada.

- ¿De lo del padre de Sirius? –preguntó su novio retrocediendo un poco para dejarle pasar-. Acabamos de oírlo por la radio.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó ella extrañada-. ¿Es que no leéis en el periódico? Lo he leído esta mañana pero no he podido escaparme antes de clase. ¿Dónde está Sirius?

- No ha ido a clase, así que supongo que estará en su casa –dijo Remus haciéndoles un gesto de urgencia para que ambos se pusieran en marcha.

Sin embargo, Lily volvió a detenerles.

- Acabo de pasar por allí, no hay nadie. Pensé que estaba con vosotros.

Vio las caras de extrañeza de ambos amigos y se giró hacia Fabian y Emmeline, que les miraban sin saber cómo reaccionar. Fabian se encogió de hombros.

- Por aquí no ha aparecido.

- Entonces, ¿dónde se ha metido? –preguntó James a nadie en particular.

* * *

><p>No podían imaginar dónde se encontraba Sirius Black en ese momento. Ni siquiera él mismo comprendía qué hacía allí, en el parque que quedaba frente a su antigua casa. Estaba sentado en los columpios donde jugaban los niños muggles del barrio, aquellos con los que su madre nunca le permitió relacionarse.<p>

Estaba claro que su padre había renovado la seguridad cuando él se había marchado de casa, porque no podía ver la señorial mansión que se erigía entre el número 11 y el 13. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba allí. De vez en cuando percibía alguna presencia extraña, con una ropa algo extravagante, incluso para los gustos muggles. Les veía llegar, y de pronto desaparecían sin que los demás viandantes se percataran de nada.

También él había tomado medidas de seguridad. Evidentemente, no era tan estúpido como para plantarse frente a una casa que ese día sería frecuentada por toda su familia, que le había repudiado, sin la protección adecuada. Por ello se sobresaltó cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Se incorporó rápidamente, y convocó un escudo incluso antes de girarse, tal y como le habían enseñado en la Academia de Aurores.

Frank Longbottom le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa y él se relajó, bajando la varita.

- Buenos reflejos –le felicitó, sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

Observando lo ridículamente grande que se veía Frank en ese columpio infantil, tuvo una idea de la imagen que debía proyectar él también, con su abrigo de cuero y sus grandes botas moteras.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Longbottom? ¿Comprobando de nuevo si soy un espía y venía a llorar al viejo?

El rubio le miró de reojo, y sonrió tranquilamente-.

- Relájate. Ya dejé todo eso atrás hace meses. Me manda Moody, por si a algún mortífago le da por aparecerse por aquí a dar el pésame. La Ministra va a ir al funeral, así que supongo que si quieren dar sus condolencias lo harán en casa. ¿Puedes verla, por cierto?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Ya te dije que no guardan un buen recuerdo de su primogénito. Debieron reforzar la seguridad cuando me marché. Un fidelio, probablemente.

- Sí, eso parece –comentó Frank chasqueando la lengua-. Una lástima. Habría sido una gran ventaja que tú fueras mis ojos. Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar en clase?

Como respuesta recibió un bufido, aunque un minuto después Sirius suspiró. Parecía tener un debate interno. No le miraba, su vista estaba fija en la fachada que no podía ver y en la acera, esperando ver alguna cara conocida desaparecer al acceder a la vivienda.

- Lo leí esta mañana en el periódico y… En realidad no sé qué hago aquí.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo era tu padre –dijo Frank comprensivo.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

- Un bastardo clasista. Eso es lo que era. Puede que no tan desequilibrado como mi madre, pero eso no le exculpa de todo lo que ha hecho y le ha dejado hacer a ella.

- Vislumbro una feliz infancia en esa casa –comentó Frank con todo el sarcasmo posible.

- No te haces idea…

El auror le notó tan decaído que no quiso continuar esa conversación. Estaba claro que había veces que no se debía desenterrar el pasado.

Estuvieron en ese parque alrededor de una hora, hablando solo cuando Sirius reconocía a algún asistente, pero no apareció ninguno de los que ellos buscaban. Obviamente eran más inteligentes de lo que Moody creía. Su "alerta permanente" a veces era más que exagerada.

- Muy despegado por parte de tu prima Bellatrix el no venir a dar el pésame. ¿No es muy familiar, no? –lamentó Frank en un momento dado, cuando ya debía quedar poco para que la familia se marchara al cementerio a dar su último adiós al fallecido.

Sirius se echó a reír, aunque sin una pizca de humor. Frank ya había notado que le encantaba hacer bromas sobre su familia, especialmente sobre la loca de Bellatrix, pero que no disfrutaba con ellas. Lo usaba como recurso, para darle a entender al mundo lo apartado que estaba de su familia. Pero por mucho que alguien se aleje de los suyos, por muy diferentes que sean, la sangre al final está ahí, para gloria o desgracia. Y, en este caso, la sangre de los Black era algo que le pesaba mucho a Sirius.

- Si ha declarado abiertamente su afiliación a las filas de Voldemort y aún no la habéis atrapado en todos estos años, es prueba de que de tonta no tiene un pelo. Si ha venido, probablemente lo haya hecho por otros medios. Dudo que la vayas a ver aparecer por la acera sin más.

- Lástima... Me encantaría tenerla delante hoy. Ha aparecido el cadáver de Thompson, y estoy seguro de que ella tiene algo que ver.

Sirius apreció la rabia de Frank, y endureció la mandíbula al enterarse de esa noticia. Cada vez morían más aurores.

En ese momento apareció la comitiva que estaban esperando. Pero era tan numerosa que Sirius no entendían cómo los vecinos no se volvían a mirarlos. Ellos podían verlos, por lo que no tenían puesto un hechizo muy protector, aunque conociéndolos probablemente llevaran puesto un repulsivo anti muggles. Su familia era de los que consideraban que esos indignos no merecían ni siquiera posar sus ojos sobre ellos.

Se incorporó lentamente, olvidando el perímetro de seguridad de su hechizo, y avanzó un par de pasos, con la vista fija en el grupo. Desde allí podía ver a su madre, atractiva y fría como siempre. Su cabello moreno estaba recogido en un tirante moño, la capa, negra y visiblemente cara, destacaba con su piel blanca, y el hilo dorado que hacía dibujos en las mangas no le cabía duda de que era de oro.

A su lado, cual perrito fiel, iba Regulus. No le había visto desde que había acabado Hogwarts, aunque sí había sabido que no había vuelto para finalizar su último año. Había crecido por lo menos un palmo desde la última vez que habían coincidido, sin duda ya sería más alto que él. Seguía igual de delgado, no había sacado la complexión fuerte que Sirius había heredado de Orion. Se había cortado el cabello bastante desde la última vez. Igual que él. Parecía una broma que, pese a tener tan mala relación, ambos solieran coincidir en esas pequeñas cosas.

Walburga caminaba del brazo de su nuevo heredero, con esa actitud tan estirada que parecía que le habían metido un palo por el culo. A su lado, Regulus daba la imagen de hijo perfecto. No tan recto ni tan seguro como ella, pero aguantaba muy bien el tipo. Su hermanito estaba haciéndose mayor.

Cuando giró la cara para estrechar la mano de un tío de su madre, Sirius pudo percibir que Regulus le había visto. Se le quedó mirando varios segundos, durante los cuales él no apartó la vista. Sus miradas conectaron, y ambos se reconocieron. Pero la expresión de Regulus no lo delató, nadie más se percató de que el primogénito de Orion Black estaba allí.

Podía haberle descubierto, y las consecuencias podían no haber sido buenas. Su familia tenía ganas de vengarse de su última oveja negra. Por otro lado, Sirius iba acompañado de un auror y podría reventar el funeral si así lo quisiera con solo dar un par de datos sobre su hermano.

Pero ambos llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso. Izaron una especie de bandera blanca y mantuvieron la paz por el momento. Regulus apartó la mirada y siguió caminando, y Sirius les vio desaparecer mientras se relajaba.

- ¿Te ha visto? –preguntó Frank tras él, después de guardar un tenso silencio.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- No dirá nada –aseguró convencido.

Frank asintió, sin preguntar el por qué. Era hijo único, pero podía entender la clase de vínculo, incluso no intencional, que se formaba entre hermanos. Sin embargo, sí le pareció que ese era el momento de sacar un tema que había rumiado en silencio desde hace meses.

- Nunca hemos podido averiguar si realmente tiene conexiones con Voldemort o no. Sé que es un crío, pero también dejó Hogwarts antes de tiempo. Y hay rumores que le relacionan con los mortífagos.

Sirius también tenía dudas, y suponía mucho. En su mente permanecían los recortes de prensa sobre Voldemort que Regulus guardaba en su cuarto con reverencia. No le cabía duda de que su hermano menor se había unido a los mortífagos en cuanto tuvo edad para hacerlo. Y más con las conexiones que tenía, con Bellatrix tan cerca de ese pirado por la magia oscura. Ya habían sucedido cosas durante el último curso que le habían hecho sospechar de él.

Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros.

- Por lo que sé, mi padre lleva más de un año enfermo. No es extraño que mi madre haya querido tener a su nuevo heredero a mano, en vistas de que pasara lo inevitable.

- Así que tú no sabes nada que nos lo pueda confirmar, ¿no? –preguntó Frank con suspicacia.

- Solo conjeturas. No he podido confirmar nada. Regulus siempre ha sido un libro cerrado…

Y ese era un tema espinoso. Comprendido. Frank no quiso insistir más. Tras los primeros meses en los que había desconfiado abiertamente de Sirius, ahora ya no se cuestionaba sus motivos. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si tuviera confirmación ya habría entregado a Regulus Black, aunque eso le torturara interiormente el resto de su vida. Tenerle cenando en su casa cuatro días por semana había hecho que le conociera lo suficiente como para afirmar eso.

- En fin. No sé qué harás tú durante el resto del día, pero yo tengo que dar reporte de una mañana totalmente improductiva.

- Dale mis saludos a Moody –comentó Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, mientras se volvía a sentar en el columpio-.

- Supongo que te quedarás aquí un rato más. Te veo después en el cuartel. O en casa. Alice preparará pollo.

- Suena bien.

Pero esa noche no le verían. No querría preocupar a Alice más de lo necesario. Eso también le quedó claro a Frank por su tono distante. Le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro y comenzó a alejarse.

- Oye, Frank –le detuvo Sirius, por lo que se giró a mirarle-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado? Tenía puesto un escudo.

Frank sonrió, meneando con la cabeza.

- Aún te queda mucho por aprender para llegar a mi altura, Black. Trabaja duro y puede que algún día seas tan buen auror como yo.

Y no esperó al siguiente comentario de Sirius para desaparecerse, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Grace no acudió a la Escuela de Derecho Mágico. Había faltado durante tres meses con un permiso oficial, un día más no le iba a resolver nada. Además, aparte de Lily, tenía a un amigo que visitar ahora que estaba de vuelta en Londres.<p>

Entró a San Mungo como si fuese su segunda casa, aunque apenas había estado en el hospital un par de veces antes. Sin embargo, al enterarse de que Marco Manccini había comenzado allí sus prácticas como sanador, acudió allí sin pensárselo dos veces.

Marco fue su compañero en Hogwarts durante el último año cuando llegó, gracias a la beca Merlín de Intercambio, desde Italia. A pesar de que Marco había caído en Hufflepuff, había surgido una conexión muy rápida entre ellos. Aunque quizás debería ser llamada por su nombre: atracción.

En aquella época, ella aún no había comenzado una relación con Sirius y Marco era el chico nuevo asediado por la población femenina Hogwarts. Era más atractivo que guapo, con su pelo castaño y sus ojos oscuros. Su estatura quizá era algo inferior de lo que se consideraba adecuada para un hombre, pero la solventaba con una voz de locutor de radio y un acento italiano que encandilaba a todas.

Tras un pequeño encuentro en un armario de las escobas y un par de citas bastante inocentes, lo cierto es que su relación se había enfriado. Ella había admitido sus sentimientos por Sirius y él se había apartado elegantemente, centrado en algunas de otras tantas chicas que tenía alrededor. Pero ambos habían conservado una amistad sana y verdadera, que había continuado cuando Marco decidió seguir estudiando Medimagia en Inglaterra.

Y ahora había sabido que, tras medio año estudiando el primer curso, ya estaba realizando prácticas en San Mungo. Lily se lo había confesado con una mezcla de celos y admiración, aunque a Grace no le cabía duda de que la pelirroja sabía que solo la había superado porque ella no le estaba dedicando a sus estudios todo su tiempo. Su actividad en la Orden la perjudicaba y le hacía escoger entre las clases y las misiones, siendo estas últimas más importantes. Marco, simplemente, estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su carrera. Aun así, lo que había hecho era una proeza y tenía que felicitarle.

Preguntó por él en recepción a una bruja rubia que estaba muy atareada limándose las uñas y recibió una respuesta borde y una mirada glacial. Siguió sus escasas indicaciones mientras se reía por su reacción. Obviamente, esa mujer no era la alegría de la huerta, pero por el repaso que le había dado seguro que le había echado un ojo a su amigo y se preguntaba si ella era la afortunada que le esperaba en casa todas las noches. Si supiera…

Marco se encontraba en la zona de curas, llevando a cabo trabajos menores y aprendiendo a nivel práctico los hechizos y las pociones de curación de enfermedades. Le encontró solo, mezclando un par de pociones mientras leía atentamente un libro de recetas. Su atractivo se realzaba cuando estaba concentrado y sus largas pestañas parecían a punto de enredarse cuando fruncía el ceño.

- Me parece rarísimo que a ti se te complique alguna poción, Marco –comentó con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Él se sobresaltó y casi dejó caer las pociones cuando escuchó su voz. La miró durante dos segundos, sin acabar de creerse que estuviera allí, y sonrió con alegría.

- ¡Grace! ¡Estás aquí! –exclamó mientras posaba los frascos sobre la mesa y corría a abrazarla.

Ella se dejó querer mientras apretaba los brazos en torno al cuello de su amigo e inspiraba su aroma. Le había extrañado.

- He vuelto –declaró mirándole con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pero entra! –dijo él para hacerle pasar dentro de la estancia y cerraba la puerta tras ella-. Así que ya no has podido huir más tiempo. ¿Te han obligado a volver?

Grace hizo una mueca por su broma, pero le sonrió con nostalgia mientras se sentaba en la silla que él le cedió.

- Dumbledore insistió. Y yo ya había acabado mi investigación allí.

Marco volvió a sentarse en su silla, pero olvidó momentáneamente su trabajo para observarla.

- Seguro que has puesto excusas. Cualquiera era buena para escaquearte de volver y enfrentarte a Sirius.

- ¿Tú también vas a empezar con el tema? –preguntó fastidiada, rodando los ojos.

Marco se echó a reír. Alargó el brazo y tiró de la silla de su amiga para acercarla a él.

- No te enfades –dijo al verla fruncir el ceño. Dejó de reírse y la miró más seriamente-. Vas a hablar con él, ¿no?

Grace le miró directamente.

- ¿Por qué todos insistís en ello? No le veo a él corriendo a mi encuentro.

- Porque estáis así por tu orgullo, principalmente –respondió tranquilamente, a lo que ella bufó.

- Tendría que haber supuesto que te pondrías de su parte. Todos los hombres hacéis piña. ¿Te tengo que recordar que él no te soporta?

Marco no se mostró afectado por una declaración que ya conocía, sino que le sonrió con su encanto natural.

- Ya sé que no me soporta. Tiene celos de mí, aunque nunca ha querido admitirlo. Pero no me pongo de su parte porque tenga la misma testosterona que yo. Hablé con Lily del tema y de verdad creo que es algo que podríais solucionar.

Ella empezó a mosquearse ante esa revelación.

- ¿Así que ahora os dedicáis a esto en clase? ¿A meteros en mi vida? Menudos sanadores vais a ser. Ya estoy más tranquila por mi salud…

- Solo nos preocupamos por ti –dijo rodando los ojos ante su dramatismo-. Además, Lily casi no aparece últimamente por clase y, desde que he empezado las prácticas aquí, yo no voy mucho tampoco. Así que no tenemos mucho tiempo para cotillear sobre ti.

Grace suspiró, relajándose un poco por el cambio de tema.

- Sí, cada vez le dedica más tiempo a la Orden. Por eso me he vuelto, entre otras cosas. Todo se está complicando mucho y cada vez hay menos gente dispuesta a ayudar.

Marco asintió con cuidado. Era un tema espinoso para él. Al contrario que la mayoría de la población, conocía la existencia de la Orden del Fénix, pero no quería saber nada de participar en ella activamente. Él no era un buen duelista, todo era demasiado peligroso y su familia estaba demasiado expuesta aunque fuese a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. La única colaboración que le había ofrecido a Dumbledore eran sus habilidades como sanador y algún favor encubierto en cuanto obtuviera su plaza en San Mungo.

- Mónica lamentará que hayas vuelto –dijo cambiando de tema-. Ahora no tendrá a nadie a quien visitar en París.

Grace sonrió divertida.

- Yo también echaré de menos irme de fiesta con ella a ligar con chicos franceses sin que tú estés detrás cortándonos el rollo.

Se echó a reír y esquivó la mano de Marco, que pretendía pellizcarle el brazo como castigo. Mónica Fernández era la novia de Marco. La chica, un par de años mayor que ellos, española y más sexy que atractiva, trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Por ello, en su trabajo, viajaba a menudo, sobre todo al país vecino. Y, durante los meses que Grace había vivido en París, ambas habían aprovechado que estaban solas para pasárselo bien y salir de fiesta, aunque nada había sido como ella le había dicho a Marco. Eso solo lo decía para torturarle.

Aun riéndose sin parar volvió a sentarse y le miró fruncir el ceño.

- Te juro que no me acostumbro a verte enamorado. El don Juan de Hogwarts ha salido definitivamente de circulación.

Marco rodó los ojos ante ese calificativo.

- Habría jurado que el don Juan de Hogwarts era tu novio.

- Sirius _ya_ no es mi novio –le aclaró, perdiendo el buen humor-. Asumidlo, y ya está.

- Eso será cuando deje de importarte. Aún sigues colada por él. Seguro que, discretamente, ya habrás investigado cómo ha estado estos meses.

- El hecho de que me preocupe por él no significa que siga enamorada de él –dijo, sin negarlo-. Hemos estado juntos un año, no soy de piedra. Pero todo lo que pasó y mi posterior reacción son prueba suficiente de que no estamos hechos para estar juntos. Mejor que cada uno vaya por su lado.

- Lo que ha pasado solo es prueba de que sois dos orgullosos. Y tú eres aún peor –la acusó con el dedo.

- ¿Yo? –ella se señaló a sí misma incrédula.

- Sí, tú. Como hombre, me exaspera tu actitud. Y como amigo, te mataría. La que has liado por un…

- Vale, se acabó –le interrumpió Grace poniéndose en pie-. No debería haber venido. Además, estás trabajando.

Fue a coger el bolso que había dejado posado encima de la mesa, pero Marco se lo arrebató antes.

- No te enfades conmigo ahora. Solo quiero que reacciones –suplicó.

- Y yo quiero pasar página. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? –preguntó, mostrando por primera vez lo mucho que el tema le afectaba.

Marco suspiró, mirándola a los ojos.

- No. Muy bien, te dejaré equivocarte solita. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Grace le sonrió, algo más relajada, mientras le arrebataba el bolso y se lo colocaba al hombro.

- Por supuesto. Por algo tú eres mi confidente masculino. Remus sería muy poco objetivo en este aspecto.

- Yo no soy tan objetivo. Siempre acabo poniéndome de tu lado –declaró él, levantándose y acompañándola a la puerta.

- Precisamente lo que cualquier chica necesita –le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió-. Me alegro de volver a nuestras charlas.

- Y yo. Te he echado de menos. Pásate esta semana por casa. Sé que Mónica te ha visto más estos meses, pero se alegrará de verte de vuelta. Así averiguaré qué hay de cierto en vuestras excursiones por la noche parisina.

- ¿Es que tu novia no te ha contado que los franceses usan muy bien la lengua? –le preguntó supuestamente incrédula, para picarle. Le guiñó un ojo y se echó a reír al ver su cara.

Marco alargó la pierna, tratando de darle una amistosa patada en las posaderas, pero ella se apartó risueña.

- Lárgate, Sandler. Algunos tenemos un trabajo que mantener.

Grace le lanzó un beso y su risa siguió haciendo eco en el blanco pasillo de San Mungo mientras se alejaba camino a la salida. Él la observó unos segundos, realmente contento de tenerla de vuelta, y después volvió a entrar a la sala donde continuó enfrascado en el libro de pociones curativas.

* * *

><p>- Nada, no se ha llevado el espejo –se quejó James guardando su espejo mágico al no haber tenido respuesta a su llamada por tres veces-. Sinceramente, no creo que haya ido al cementerio.<p>

Remus, Lily y él recorrían las calles cercanas a la guarida de la Orden del Fénix.

- Bueno, era su padre a fin de cuentas –dijo la pelirroja dudosa.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- No, Lily. Yo tampoco creo que haya ido al entierro. Seguramente está por ahí, dándole vueltas a la cabeza o quién sabe. Además, no es tan tonto como para arriesgarse a ir y que le vea su familia.

Los tres suspiraron al tiempo, compartiendo una misma pregunta en su momento. Fue Lily quien la pronunció.

- ¿Y entonces?

En ese momento Peter llegó corriendo hacia ellos, visiblemente agitado. Dada su forma de jadear y de apretarse el costado del tórax fue evidente que había llegado corriendo.

- Ya estoy aquí ¿Habéis encontrado a Sirius? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Ya lo sabes? –le preguntó James, sorprendido de que les hubiese encontrado tan pronto.

- No, aún no –le respondió Remus al mismo tiempo, dejando que Peter se apoyara en él para recuperar el aliento.

- Sí, Fabian me lo ha contado –confirmó-. Personalmente creo que estará celebrándolo en cualquier sitio. Eso es más propio de Canuto.

James se carcajeó ante esa idea, pero con una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras pensaba en su hermano postizo, tuvo que aceptar que tenía sentido. Mientras asentía con la cabeza, Remus torció el gesto, dándose cuenta de que esa opción era la más plausible. Lily, sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos aún preocupada.

- Aun así no me quedaré tranquila hasta que le encontremos –miró su reloj de muñeca y resopló-. Y tenía clases prácticas esta tarde…

- Lily, márchate –insistió Remus-. Nosotros nos encargamos. No es un tema grave.

Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo.

- Ha muerto su padre y él no aparece. No me parece que sea algo leve.

James la abrazó por la cintura, apartándola un poco de los chicos para que centrara su atención en él.

- En serio, princesa, seguro que Peter tiene razón y está en algún bar destrozándose el hígado para celebrarlo, y rezando porque su madre sea la siguiente.

Remus sonrió, rendido.

- Eso suena a nuestro Canuto –reconoció, a lo que Peter asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

- Vete a clase –insistió de nuevo su novio-. Ya has perdido demasiadas por culpa de la Orden, y ese maldito italiano ya te ha adelantado, no podemos permitirlo.

Lily sonrió ante la inmortal competencia de James, que ni siquiera se relajaba cuando el tema no le concernía a él.

- Cuando tengamos a Marco infiltrado en San Mungo agradecerás que sea un alumno aventajado –le aseguró golpeándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

- Espero no tener motivos –le confesó él besándola en ese dedo-. Venga vete, te aviso en cuanto le encontremos.

Resignada, y sabiendo que no podía permitirse perder más clases, Lily se apartó para desaparecerse, y volver a la Escuela de Sanadores. Aun así, no pudo evitar mandarles una mirada preocupada. Odiaba dejarles solos cuando una de las patas del grupo fallaba, y ella estaba realmente preocupada por Sirius.

Cuando desapareció, los tres chicos formaron un círculo y acercaron sus cabezas para conspirar. Enseguida Remus se puso al mando.

- Bien, si seguimos la pista que se le ha ocurrido a Colagusano, que por desgracia parece la más probable, tenemos que pensar en sitios donde haya podido ir a emborracharse.

- Yo iré a Candem –se apresuró a decir James antes de que añadiera más-. Hay unos cuantos garitos que solemos frecuentar cuando los dos estamos libres.

Remus y Peter asintieron, conscientes de que James sabría mejor que nadie qué locales podría preferir Sirius para pasar el rato.

- De acuerdo. Yo rastraré por Piccadilly –se ofreció Remus, pues Piccadilly Circus era la zona más concurrida de Londres, y a Sirius jamás le habían afectado las multitudes en absoluto.

- ¿Y yo? –preguntó Peter al no tener una misión asignada.

- Tú vete a su casa y asegúrate de que no ha vuelto. Y si no lo ha hecho te quedas hasta que llegue, y nos avisas –le ordenó James haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Sabéis que también puedo hacer algo más que quedarme todo el día sentado en la escalera hasta que aparezca, no? –comentó visiblemente picado.

Ante su molestia, Remus intervino conciliador.

- Claro que sí, Colagusano. Pero necesitamos que alguien vigile por si vuelve a casa. No vaya a estar tumbado en su sofá mientras nosotros nos pateamos Londres como unos gilipollas…

Peter bufó en voz baja, aún poco convencido, pero cedió.

- Muy bien…

Como un buen amigo obediente, Peter se apareció cerca del barrio donde vivía Sirius, un sitio bastante chungo de Newham. Sin dudarlo mucho, llegó al edificio enseguida, sorteando a mendigos que dormían en cajas de cartón, y a yonkies que estaban tirados en el portal tan colocados que no reaccionaron cuando les pasó por encima. Subió las escaleras de los tres pisos de dos en dos. Cuando llegó al ático, se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda y comenzó a aporrearla sin paciencia ninguna.

- ¡Sirius! Si estás ahí abre la puerta. Llevamos todo el día buscándote y no me apetece estar esperándote en el rellano.

Ante su negativa a abrir, o que quizá era cierto que no estaba en casa, Peter decidió que no iba a estar todo el día sentado esperando a que su amigo diera señales de vida. Sacó su varita y estaba dispuesto a tirar la puerta abajo cuando la puerta del piso de al lado se abrió, y una joven de largo cabello castaño y cara redonda asomó la cabeza.

- Se marchó esta mañana, y no ha vuelto –le dijo mirándole fijamente.

Durante un segundo ambos se miraron a los ojos, reconociéndose. A pesar de saber que Sirius tenía una vecina, Peter nunca había coincidido con ella. Era tal y como Sirius la había descrito: Curvilínea, pálida, pecosa, y en cierto modo atractiva. Vestía con ropa ancha y colores chillones, y su pelo estaba lleno de trencitas, como las que Gisele se ponía a menudo cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando se percató de que ella también le estaba analizando.

- Debes de ser Peter, ¿me equivoco? –le preguntó.

- Y tú la famosa vecina, April. Ya empezaba a creer que no existías. ¿Cómo me has reconocido?

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose en confianza por lo que sabía de Peter por boca de Sirius, y se apoyó en el marco de su puerta.

- Sirius siempre habla de sus tres amigos, pero a James y a Remus ya les he conocido. Contigo aún no había coincidido.

- Sí –admitió él, sonrojándose por su evidente escrutinio. ¿Le estaría comparando con sus amigos? Al ser vecina de Sirius seguro que tenía el listón muy alto con los tíos-. ¿Estás segura de que no ha vuelto?

April negó con la cabeza.

- A no ser que se haya materializado dentro de su piso… -bromeó, aunque Peter miró desconfiado la puerta del piso por encima de su hombro-. Eres el primero que aparece por el rellano hoy. Y llevo todo el día en casa.

- Vaya… -comentó sin saber qué decir. Se miró los pies un segundo, y luego la enfrentó-. Bueno, voy a esperarle aquí, si no te importa.

April abrió más la puerta de su piso.

- Hombre, no esperes en la puerta. Entra, desde mi piso le oiremos llegar.

- ¿Estás segura? –titubeó él inseguro.

- Bueno, si todo lo que Sirius ha dicho de ti es cierto, eres bastante inofensivo –dijo con una divertida sonrisa, entró a su apartamento y mantuvo la puerta abierta como invitación-. Me arriesgaré. Vamos entra.

Tras dudar un segundo, Peter lo hizo. Sirius no parecía en casa, y no tenía ganas de pasarse todo el día sentado en la escalera.

- No quiero molestarte –insistió, entrando en la sala de estar.

La casa de April podría estar en el mismo edificio y lugar que la de Sirius, pero no parecía un tugurio a punto de caerse. Era cálida y acogedora. El color era diferente en cada pared, pero todos eran suaves y relajantes, y había muchas flores y adornos naturales. Lo que llamó la atención fueron la cantidad de cuadros pintados con el dedo que había allí.

- Tranquilo –respondió April sentándose en el sofá, y animándole a tomar asiento en la butaca frente a ella. Cogió un trozo de tela que estaba tejiendo y continuó, mientras hablaba-. Estoy trabajando, pero la ventaja de hacer artesanía es que puedo recibir visitas y hablar mientras lo hago.

En ese momento Peter se fijó en que la mesa del centro estaba llena de objetos hechos a manos.

- ¿Esto lo has hecho tú? –preguntó, cogiendo un bolso hecho de tela.

- Sí. Los vendo en el mercado los fines de semana. ¿Vas mucho a Portobello?

- La verdad es que no demasiado –admitió avergonzado por no saber qué sitio era aquel.

Pero ella no pareció percatarse.

- Yo tengo un puesto allí. Hay un ambiente fantástico, y con todos los turistas que está habiendo últimamente… La verdad es que tengo suerte de poder pagar el alquiler con ello. ¿Tú a qué te dedicas?

- Trabajo de dependiente en una librería –respondió escuetamente.

- ¿Ah sí? –April parecía emocionada-. Me encanta leer ¿Dónde está?

- Cerca de Charing Cross –respondió esquivo, y temiendo que en su cara se percibiera la mentira. Obviamente no podía nombrar al Callejón Diagon bajo ningún concepto-. Pero es muy pequeña y está muy especializada. No vendemos novelas.

- ¿Y en qué os especializáis? –preguntó ella, haciéndole tragar saliva. Afortunadamente, parecía tan emocionada con la conversación que no se calló para escucharle, sino que siguió hablando-. Yo disfruto mucho de los libros esotéricos, y sobre cuestiones paranormales. Ya sabes, apariciones, muertos vivientes, fantasmas, magia… ¿No sería fantástico que todo eso existiera de verdad?

- Bueno, según qué cosas… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Sin ella supiera.

A partir de ahí, ambos pasaron horas hablando sin parar, solo deteniéndose cuando creían oír algún ruido por las escaleras. Sin embargo, Sirius no apareció en toda la mañana, y la tarde se les echó encima. Ninguno reaccionó al paso de las horas, sino que April le invitó a comer y Peter aceptó encantado.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan cómodo hablando con una chica. Era cierto que le divertían muchas de sus declaraciones, y tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía él, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido que una muggle fuese tan interesante como esa chica. Ahora comprendía porqué Sirius había estado tan insistente en presentársela, mientras que él evitaba siempre ese momento avergonzado.

* * *

><p>Cuando el funeral acabó, Regulus se despidió rápidamente de su madre y del resto de su familia, y se marchó rumbo a la guarida donde las fuerzas oscuras se habían emplazado recientemente.<p>

Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar. Durante el último año la salud de su padre había sufrido altibajos. Ya había creído perderle la primavera anterior, aunque se recuperó milagrosamente y pasó un verano bastante tranquilo. Sin embargo, él y su madre habían sabido que su salud no duraría para siempre.

Por ese motivo Walburga le había pedido hacerse cargo de la representación familiar en casi todos los actos del último año. Como heredero era su obligación. También lo habría sido el asegurarse, tan pronto como saldría de Hogwarts, en proporcionar una continuidad a la saga de los Black, cuyo apellido dependía de él en exclusiva (por supuesto, jamás se aceptaría en su familia a ningún posible hijo que tuviera Sirius algún día).

Pero él había maniobrado para librarse de ese compromiso que su madre había acordado para él. Abandonó Hogwarts un año antes para integrarse en las filas de Voldemort, con el beneplácito de sus padres, y abandonó a la futura novia bajo la promesa –que él sabía que era falsa-, de encontrar una unión más ventajosa para los Black cuando consiguiera un puesto relevante en el nuevo mundo que se erigiría tras la victoria absoluta de Voldemort.

Afortunadamente Yaxilia Selwyn no había dado demasiados problemas, como toda buena chica de alta sociedad. En privado había rabiado, gritado y roto cosas, pero en público solo declaró que el compromiso se había roto de mutuo acuerdo por diferencias irreconciliables. A estas alturas se encontraba cursando su último año de escuela, ajena a la guerra, y ya se encontraba felizmente comprometida con otro compañero suyo. En fin, Maxwell Nott era suficientemente mayor como para saber dónde se metía…

Sin ganas de desaparecerse recorrió las calles adyacentes al cementerio. Aún tenía unos minutos antes de tener que presentarse obligatoriamente frente al mismísimo Voldemort, que había exigido su presencia y la de Bellatrix.

Reprimió un escalofrío. Lo cierto era que no disfrutaba de estar en la misma habitación que su Señor. Le ponía nervioso, alerta. Cuando estaba frente a él, sus barreras instintivamente se levantaban, y la oclumancia le salía casi natural. En esos momentos agradecía que su padre les hubiera instruido a él y a Sirius desde muy pequeños. "Nuestra ancestral familia tiene muchos secretos, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que los descubran aquellos que no comparten nuestra pureza", había dicho entonces.

Sirius… No esperaba encontrársele ese día. Claro que había pensado en él, era imposible no hacerlo. La huida de su hermano mayor le había cedido el puesto de heredero y sucesor de su padre. Un puesto que en su momento había aceptado con alegría y orgullo, y que ahora le pesaba como una losa.

Era el peor momento de su vida para asumir ese rol dirigente en su familia. Aún no había encontrado pistas suficientes que le llevaran al asesino de Sadie, y cada vez tenía menos excusas para no participar activamente en los ataques. Pronto tendría que hacer más, o descubrirían que estaba más interesado en vengar la muerte de su amiga que en ayudar a forjar ese nuevo mundo mágico.

¿Por qué Sirius había estado vigilando la puerta de su casa? A pesar de tener muchas y más importantes preocupaciones no podía evitar pensar en eso. ¿Intentaba prender a algún compañero de bando que fuese a darle el pésame, o quizá a él mismo? Había sabido que estaba estudiando para convertirse en auror, y también que participaba activamente en esa Orden del Fénix. Sin embargo, dudaba que Sirius fuera directamente a por él. A ambos les había quedado claro que ninguno de los dos podría dañar conscientemente al otro. Les unía demasiado.

Por eso fingió no haberle visto en ese momento. Quizá estuviera rodeado de aurores, esperando una oportunidad. Pero Sirius era tan inconsciente que no le costaba imaginársele solo ante el peligro. Y si hubiera alertado de su presencia había demasiados familiares con ganas de hacerle pagar el haber traicionado a los Black. La primera Bellatrix, aunque ni siquiera ella era tan loca como para descubrirse en ese momento, siendo una de la fugitivas más buscadas.

Intentando dejar de pensar en su hermano, pues le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, se metió al primer callejón que vio y, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, se desapareció. El lugar donde apareció era más oscuro y sombrío, y el ambiente más frío. Las guaridas que Voldemort escogía para su bando siempre eran similares, pero era el precio que pagaban por la clandestinidad. Cuando ocuparan el poder podrían contar con la confortabilidad de las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia.

Revisando su reloj vio que llegaba a tiempo, por lo que se relajó. Si algo no toleraba el Señor Oscuro era la impuntualidad. Tras recorrer un par de pasillos, llegó a la puerta que daba a las estancias privadas de su Señor, donde Bellatrix ya esperaba impaciente. No le dirigió la palabra, ya que acababa de verle en el funeral. Aunque, de todos modos, Bellatrix no le hacía mucho caso normalmente. No al menos desde que quedó claro que no iba a formar parte de los favoritos del Señor Tenebroso a corto plazo.

La puerta se abrió sola en ese momento, señal de que ambos podían pasar. Bellatrix se precipitó dentro de la estancia rápidamente, como si tuviera miedo de que la oportunidad de una audiencia se esfumara. Regulus la siguió con paso más tranquilo.

El Señor Oscuro estaba frente a ellos, sentado en un lujoso sillón antiguo que estaba situado cerca del fuego. Apoyada en el reposabrazos, con la cabeza relajada y los ojos cerrados mientras recibía gustosa unas caricias en su fría piel, estaba su fiel mascota: Nagini.

Regulus no estaba seguro de sentirse cómodo en compañía de ese animal. Era de Slytherin, por lo que apreciaba enormemente las cualidades de las serpientes en cuanto a astucia, sigilo y oportunidad. Pero una cosa era eso y otra que le gustara acariciar sus frías pieles en sus ratos libres o verla devorar animales enteros.

Bellatrix avanzó ansiosa, se arrodilló frente a Voldemort y le besó una mano con reverencia. Regulus notó que, aunque le divertía esa exagerada reverencia por parte de Bellatrix, puso cara de asco cuando ella tocó su piel sin su permiso. Sin embargo, era su colaboradora más fiel, por lo que no hizo más que apartar la mano e instarla a levantarse. Cuando Bellatrix se puso junto a él, Regulus se obligó a mirarle a los ojos con la mayor tranquilidad que podía.

Estaba seguro de que en el pasado había sido un hombre atractivo. Sus rasgos aún contenían belleza y elegancia, aunque algo dentro de él parecía pudrirse y salirse por sus poros. Solo eso explicaría que su cara se fuera deformando, sus ojos se hubieran vuelto rojos y su piel cada vez tuviera mayor parecido con la de Nagini.

- Bellatrix me ha informado de tu pérdida, Regulus –Voldemort se dirigió directamente a él con su voz grave y seseante.

Él se obligó a prestarle toda su atención.

- Por supuesto, quiero aprovechar este triste momento para apoyarte y motivarte a honrar a tu padre, muchacho. Fue para él motivo de orgullo el que te unieras a mí, y aunque en vida no pudo apreciar nada extraordinario en tu colaboración, estoy seguro de que podrás honrarle en la muerte. Eres un Black, un apellido lleno de estirpe y pureza. Y como tal, tu lucha contra los impuros es obligatoria. Estoy convencido de que, ahora que eres el cabeza de familia, harás todo lo necesario para llevar la gloria a tu casa, así como ya ha hecho mi querida Bella en incontables ocasiones.

Bellatrix en ese momento se deshizo en agradecimientos y halagos hacia su superior, casi llegando a arrodillarse de nuevo en el suelo. Regulus tuvo que reprimir un gesto de asco ante esa pérdida total de orgullo. Sin embargo, siguió mirando a los ojos a ese hombre y asintió firmemente.

- Le aseguro que trabajaré duramente para honrar la memoria de mi padre y su causa, mi Señor. Estoy completamente comprometido con esta lucha.

- Estupendo –exclamó Voldemort, ignorando los gemidos de Bellatrix y avanzando hasta él.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y Regulus consiguió retener el escalofrío que le produjo el frío que emanaba.

- Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Por ello, sé que pese al dolor que debes sentir, ahora mismo volverás al laboratorio a colaborar con el resto de tus compañeros. Mis magníficas pociones no se realizan solas. Ah, y participarás con Bellatrix en el próximo ataque que orquestaremos mañana por la mañana. Sin excusas.

- Por supuesto, señor.

Sentía la boca seca. Voldemort se había dado cuenta de que había retrasado lo máximo posible colaborar activamente con los ataques, y se había centrado solo en participar en los laboratorios de pociones. Desde el ataque a Hogsmeade del año anterior no se sentía preparado para volver a la batalla. Había visto demasiado ese día.

Pero las excusas se habían terminado, y debía afrontar sus deberes. Cuando El Señor Tenebroso le obligó a marcharse para quedarse a solas con Bellatrix, él no perdió el tiempo. Decidió obedecer y no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo durante un tiempo, pasar desapercibido hasta que esa impresión de que se escaqueaba muriera, y pudiera ganarse los favores del Señor Tenebroso, tal y como les había prometido a sus padres. Quizá en esa situación pudiese encontrar más fácilmente la respuesta al enigma de quién mató a Sadie ese día.

Salió de allí y se dirigió al laboratorio de pociones, aquel que regularmente iban cambiando para evitar que los aurores o la Orden del Fénix les descubrieran. Era una casa grande y aparentemente normal, junto al río, pero por dentro había tres plantas de estancias en las que los pocionistas más avanzados del ejército oscuro se dedicaban a elaborar brebajes que su bando usaba en la guerra.

En la planta baja estaban almacenadas las que ya estaban terminadas y probadas, y estaban custodiadas por dos de los más jóvenes, e inexpertos. Dos compañeros de clase de Regulus que, como él, habían decidido no volver a su último año de escuela. Les saludó con la cabeza y subió a la segunda planta, donde el viejo señor O'Donell, el encargado del laboratorio y experto en pociones, preparaba un complicado brebaje junto a Severus Snape, alumno aventajado donde los hubiera.

Regulus no estaba en absoluto a la altura de Snape. Probablemente ninguno lo estaba, y pronto O'Donell se quedara atrás si el joven seguía progresando tan rápidamente. Pero sí había sido bastante notable durante sus clases de pociones, y por ello había acabado colaborando en los laboratorios. Cosa que prefería antes que una batalla, aunque no era malo tampoco en los duelos.

- Black, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó O'Donell cuando le vio.

Snape levantó la cabeza un segundo, pero volvió a cortar sus ingredientes con desinterés, lo que Regulus agradeció. Él fingió que era un día más, y avanzó por la estancia, recogiéndose las mangas de la túnica.

- Me envía el Señor Oscuro para serle útil, señor. ¿Quiere que vaya con Tyler a continuar con el Filtro de los Muertos?

- No seas absurdo –desechó en anciano adelantándose y dejando a Snape solo con la poción-. Acabas de enterrar a tu padre. Márchate a casa. Amanda puede encargarse perfectamente de una poción tan sencilla.

- Pero señor, el Lord ha insistido. Él en persona me ha mandado aquí –protestó él, sorprendido porque alguien osara desobedecer a Lord Voldemort.

El señor O'Donell, sin embargo, no parecía asustado. Hizo otro gesto de indiferencia y le empujó hasta la puerta.

- Muy bien, pues has venido. Se lo diré y no tiene por qué saber que te has ido a casa. Aquí no me sirves de nada, con lo que has vivido hoy solo vas a distraerte y a estropearme las pociones. Y eso sí que no voy a permitirlo. Vamos muchacho, mañana será otro día.

Anonadado, Regulus tropezó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sin saber por qué no opuso más resistencia y abandonó el lugar, sintiendo una nueva admiración por ese anciano loco que se atrevía a desafiar los mandatos de su señor.

Siempre le había considerado un personaje extraño y más centrado en las pociones que en las personas, sobre todo en las peligrosas. Estaba tan obsesionado por superar los límites de la magia, que no se detenía nunca a medir las consecuencias. Carecía de moral, y sin duda esa era su característica más preciada por Voldemort. Mientras le cortara las restricciones que le imponía el Ministerio de Magia, O'Donell estaba dispuesto a apoyarle incondicionalmente. Solo le interesa experimentar, no el propósito de cada bando.

Sin embargo, parecía que había algo más. O se consideraba demasiado viejo para tener miedo a una amenaza por su vida, o su obsesión por las pociones era tal que no le importaba desafiar a Voldemort con tal de proteger su elaboración. Era un hombre muy peculiar.

Sin darse cuenta, Regulus se había desaparecido y estaba delante de su casa en Grimmauld Place. Supo que había sido un error volver cuando entró, y el silencio se abalanzó sobre él como si el techo se derrumbase.

Toda la familia se había marchado, y supo al instante que su madre se había encerrado en su habitación, negándose a mostrar su debilidad a los demás. Desde la cocina le llegaban los gemidos lastimeros de Kreacher, que le hicieron tragar saliva con dificultad. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora? Y, para colmo, debía participar en una batalla al día siguiente. No creía poder pegar ojo esa noche…

* * *

><p>El sol estaba comenzando a caer cuando por fin Peter y April oyeron ruido en las escaleras. Dado que solo había dos apartamentos en todo ese cochambroso edificio, ambos supieron que solo podía tratarse de Sirius.<p>

Dejaron las tazas de té en la mesa, interrumpieron su conversación y ambos fueron hasta la puerta. La imagen que había en las escaleras no era exactamente la que ella había esperado, aunque no le extrañó en absoluto a Peter.

Sirius estaba como una cuba. Él había acertado cuando supuso que reaccionaría a la muerte de su padre exigiendo una celebración a lo grande. James y Remus le habían encontrado, aunque ignoraba cuál de ellos, y ambos tiraban de él escaleras arriba, casi sin obtener colaboración por su parte. Al lado de Remus habían estado volando bolsas llenas de botellas, y otras tantas repletas de comida al lado de James. Afortunadamente, ambos tenían suficientes reflejos para quitar los encantamientos y tomarlas en sus manos antes de que April se percatara de ese hecho.

Al verles pasar apuros, Peter se adelantó para sujetar a Sirius de la chaqueta de cuero y tirar de él escaleras arriba.

- ¡Colagusano, amigo! Tómate una copa conmigo, que por fin soy huérfano de padre –exclamó este con el aliento apestando a alcohol muggle.

- Le hemos encontrado en Candem, como suponía James –le relató Remus posando las bolsas frente a la puerta de su amigo.

- Sí, pero son unos sosos y no se han querido tomar una conmigo. Al menos me he colado en una tienda a comprar más alcohol. Y comida, me muero de hambre.

- Solo tienes líquido en el estómago, Canuto. ¿Te extraña? ¿Qué tal, April? –le saludó James componiendo una sonrisa encantadora de niño bueno.

Ella le sonrió e iba a devolverle el saludo, cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡Vecinita! Tienes que venir a mi piso, vamos a montar una fiesta. ¿Te he contado que ha palmado mi padre? Vente, te invito a una copa y te cuento lo hijo de puta que era.

- Mejor otro día –respondió ella incómoda, tratando de quitársele de encima.

Peter y Remus le ayudaron, y James hacía equilibrismos con todas las bolsas de comida, deseando que ella se quitara de en medio para poder hacer magia.

- ¿Estabas aquí esperando, Colagusano? –preguntó Sirius mirando con picardía a su amigo mientras él se sonrojaba furiosamente-. Así que por fin has conocido a April, ¿eh pillín? Ya te dije que te gustaría si te atrevías a venir y hablar con ella. Le he hablado muy bien de ti, April. Eres de las pocas mujeres que ahora mismo me cae bien.

April parecía tan deseosa como ellos de pasar ese momento. Le sonrió con incomodidad a Sirius y miraba de reojo como Remus se afanaba por encontrar las llaves del apartamento.

- En serio, tenía muchas ganas de que os conocierais –siguió insistiendo Sirius dejando caer su peso sobre Peter, a quien le temblaban las rodillas, y mirándoles a él y a April con alegría. Le dio unos golpes en la mejilla a Peter y le atrapó el cachete como si fuese una abuela orgullosa-. Es un chico estupendo. Deberías darle una oportunidad, April, que sé que no tienes novio.

- Sirius –advirtió Peter dándole un pisotón que su amigo no notó.

- Suficiente –dijo Remus abriendo por fin la puerta-. Sirius deja de incomodar a tu vecina. Perdona, April.

- No pasa nada –dijo ella, quién se había sonrojado con los últimos comentarios de Sirius.

Remus y Peter tiraron de Sirius para adentro, y James les siguió deseando soltar su carga. Sin embargo, antes de que cerrara la puerta el alcoholizo gritó:

- ¡En serio, April, dale una oportunidad al chico! ¡Que conste que no le llamo Colagusano porque no llene bien los pantalones, que el muchacho cuenta con un trabuco importante!

Peter cerró la puerta de golpe, rezando porque la chica no hubiera oído ese último comentario. Sin embargo, unas risas y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse dieron al traste con sus esperanzas. Completamente avergonzado apoyó la frente contra la puerta mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

- Acabará rendida ante ti, Peter, ya verás –insistió Sirius desde el sofá donde Remus le había obligado a tumbarse.

- ¿Me recordáis por qué aún soy su amigo? –preguntó el más pequeño a sus otros dos amigos.

Remus estaba abriendo las bolsas de comida, utilizando su varita aliviado de tener campo libre, y James parecía haber decidido que, para soportar a Sirius, tenía que ponerse un poco más a su altura. Destapó una botella de ginebra y le dio un largo trago sin usar ningún vaso. Después se la tendió a Peter.

- Porque si no nos soportamos entre nosotros, nadie más lo hará –le recordó, secándose la boca con la manga del abrigo.

- Amén a eso –dijo Peter dando otro largo trago.

- ¡Ey, yo también quiero! –exclamó Sirius con voz llorosa, extendiendo las manos hacia él.

- Tú ya has bebido bastante –le riñó Remus pasándole un bocadillo grande lleno de pavo y mahonesa que acababa de hacer-. Come algo anda, que si no mañana vas a estar fatal.

- No, no. Tenemos que montar una fiesta. Hoy vemos amanecer, ¿eh? Descansamos un poco y vamos por ahí a liarla.

- Para eso estás tú –rió James sentándose a su lado en el sofá, junto a otra botella de ginebra que acababa de abrir-. ¿No has bebido demasiado para ser solo una celebración por lo de tu viejo?

- Ninguna celebración será suficiente, Cornamenta. Llevo tres años esperando este momento. Solo lo mejoraría si mañana al levantarme descubriera que también ha palmado la vieja hurraca.

James se echó a reír, aunque Remus, sentando en un sillón frente a ellos, no le encontró la gracia.

- Como sigas a este ritmo, igual palmas tú antes que ella. ¿Has estado todo el día en ese bar?

- Claro que no, Lunático. Me he pasado toda la mañana en el parque que hay frente a Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Has vuelto a tu casa?

- Habla con propiedad, Lupin –espetó Sirius ofendido-. Esta es mi casa. Aquello era un centro de torturas.

- ¿A qué fuiste? –quiso saber James.

Incluso Peter se había acercado, ignorando lo molesto que estaba con su amigo por el ridículo que acababa de pasar.

- ¡Yo que sé! –exclamó Sirius tratando de robarle la botella, aunque al no conseguirlo le dio un mordisco furioso a su bocadillo y siguió hablando con la boca llena-. A asegurarme de que estaba muerto, supongo. Oye Jimmy, ¿y si después vamos al cementerio y ponemos un encantamiento a su tumba? Así, si el muy cabrón vuelve de la muerte, no podrá salir de allí.

Ninguno de los tres pudo reprimir una carcajada ante esa declaración. Hasta a Peter se le escapó la risa, aunque quería conservar su ofensa intacta. Sirius no estaba tan borracho como para no darse cuenta.

- No me odies, Colagusano. Aún tienes probabilidades con April, lo sé yo que la conozco.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes qué quiero yo con tu vecina? –le respondió este a la defensiva.

Sirius le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa con sus blancos dientes de marfil.

- Porque es la chica perfecta para ti. Hasta Remus lo cree, ¿verdad Lunático?

Este no quería meterse en las intenciones casamenteras de Sirius, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras se servía un vaso de ron.

- Lo cierto es que pegáis mucho. Cuando la conozcas más, lo descubrirás.

Peter se puso colorado ante la sola idea, ganándose las carcajadas de James.

- ¡Si se ha puesto como un tomate! –y empezó a canturrear-. ¡A Peter le gusta April, a Peter le guste April!

Los cuatro amigos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Sirius se cayó al suelo desde el sofá de la risa. Cuando logró volver a subirse a él, parecía un poco más consciente de sí mismo, pero no demasiado.

- Es una tía de puta madre, en serio. Gracias a ella y a Lily aún no le he cogido a las tías en general.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Alice? –le picó Remus comiéndose una bolsa de patatas mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesa.

Sirius sonrió como si le hubiera mencionado a un ser superior.

- Alice no es una chica. Es Alice. Una mujer como de las que ya no quedan.

- Si te escuchara Frank se mosquearía más de lo que ya lo está –le avisó Peter.

Sirius le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

- Frank que lo supere. No voy a dejar de visitar a mi hermanita porque el tipo no lleve bien que se le comparo conmigo.

- Y, por cierto, a Lily no la catalogues como chica –le advirtió James-. Ahora que vuelves a estar en el mercado mejor que la catalogues como un ser asexual intocable. Que nos conocemos.

Sirius meneó las cejas varias veces, sugestivamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que tu pelirroja descubra lo que es un hombre de verdad, Potter?

James le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, y Sirius rodó sobre sí mismo encima del sofá. Peter soltó una carcajada.

- Yo no me preocuparía, Cornamenta. Ahora que Grace ha vuelto, Sirius limitará mucho el tiempo que pasa con Lily.

Sirius hizo un gesto de hastío cuando mencionó a su ex novia.

- Tenía que volver y joder el grupo –murmuró.

- Sirius –dijo Remus como advertencia, aunque su amigo le ignoró.

- No podía haberse quedado en Francia, tenía que volver. Con lo bien que le habría ido allá, donde habría pillado a otro imbécil. Aunque dicen que los franceses son bastante cabrones, igual alguno le daba de su medicina.

- Ya vale, Sirius –repitió Remus poniéndose serio.

Él le miró perezosamente, a través de todo el alcohol que se almacenaba en su cuerpo, y sonrió con languidez.

- Tranquilo, Remus, no me meto más con tu amiguita. Desde luego… ¿Os acordáis en Hogwarts? Hasta había algún gilipollas que me tenía envidia por estar con ella. Peter, por ejemplo.

Peter se atragantó con la ginebra, y tosió varias veces avergonzado. No le gustaba que le recordaran ese maldito enamoramiento que había tenido con Grace, o con cualquier chica guapa que se le cruzaba. Eran cosas que se le notaban y solo le servían para hacer el ridículo, porque ninguna de ellas le correspondió de vuelta jamás.

- Si esos imbéciles supieran que no hay nada que envidiar…

- ¿No ibas a dejar el tema? –preguntó Remus claramente incómodo.

Sirius era uno de sus mejores amigos, y estaba para él en todo lo que necesitase. Pero no llevaba bien cuando apoyar a Sirius significaba criticar a Grace, una de las personas más importantes para él.

- Tenían que haberte envidiado a ti, Lunático. Rachel es una tía de puta madre.

Remus, James y Peter miraron a su amigo irónicamente, hasta que este cayó en el error. Le arrebató por fin la botella a James y dio un trago largo.

- Bueno, lo era hasta que la sustituyó su gemela malvada. Si es que al final todas se vuelven locas… La única que merece la pena es Lily. ¿Seguro que tengo que verla como un ser asexual, Cornamenta? A ti también te envidiaban mucho, y en tu caso no les faltaban motivos.

- No vayas por ahí si no quieres perder lo que tienes entre las piernas, Canuto –respondió su amigo con una sonrisa peligrosa.

- Asúmelo, cuatro ojos, en cuanto la pelirroja entienda que estoy disponible se lanzará a por mí. En el fondo siempre me ha deseado.

Aunque estaban en el terreno de las bromas y todos sabían que Sirius quería a Lily como la hermana que nunca tuvo, al igual que a Alice, Remus decidió que era terreno pantanoso. De sobras eran conocidos por todos los celos de James, y con sus mejillas coloreándose cada vez más por el consumo de alcohol decidió enfocar la conversación a un tema menos peligroso.

- Tengo una idea para mejorar esta noche y aprovechar la borrachera de Sirius –declaró.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntaron los otros tres, aunque el aludido algo más retardado.

- Una ronda de pocker.

- ¡Eso! –exclamó James emocionado-. Y apostando. Te vamos a desplumar, borrachuzo.

Sirius lanzó una carcajada que parecía un ladrido.

- Sueña, Potter. Hace falta más que un poco de alcohol para que tú puedas ganarme al pocker.

Y así iniciaron los cuatro una partida tras otra, hasta que la noche se les echó encima y el alcohol iba afectando a su organismo cada vez más. Poco a poco, los tres igualaron el estado de Sirius, y las apuestas iban perdiendo sentido, pues ninguno sabía de quién era cada moneda o qué cartas tenían en las manos. Ya era de madrugada cuando acabaron perdiendo la conciencia, cada cual en una postura más incómoda que el de al lado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y se acabó por hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Los nuevos habéis conocido a otro personaje, Marco. Y seguro que las que me seguís desde Cartas Enlazadas os alegraréis de verle de nuevo. Es un personaje adorable, y Grace necesita un amigo, que el frente a favor de Sirius es más amplio :) Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo no podrán evitarse más y se encontrarán por fin. Ya veremos en qué acaba eso, que a ella se le ve dolida y a él lleno de rabia. ¿Apuestas sobre lo que ha pasado? Flor, no vale que tú digas nada, que juegas con trampas :)<em>

_Como habréis adivinado, en el próximo capítulo habrá un ataque. El primero de Regulus desde lo que ocurrió en Hogsmeade hace un año, y el primero verdaderamente real de otro personaje importante. Por otro lado, no sé cómo estarán nuestros chicos para pelear después de semejante borrachera. ¿Creéis que habrá consecuencias? Ya me he puesto manos a la obra con el siguiente capítulo, trataré de tenerlo lo antes posible. Estará cargado de acción, de romance y de tensión (de varios tipos). Nada como una escena de peligro para empezar a vislumbrar algunas parejas ocultas._

_Nos leemos pronto, dejadme saber vuestra opinión. ¡Un besazo a todos!_

_Eva._


End file.
